Free To Be You and Me
by YoshiRK
Summary: Jensen está prestes a se casar com a mulher que ele supostamente ama, porém após conhecer o jovem Jared Padalecki, ele vai conhecer o verdadeiro amor.
1. Chapter 1

_Oi pessoas, essa é a primeira fic que eu estou postando, e espero realmente que alguém goste, kk, bom ela é baseada em um filme, chama ''forces of nature'' e se alguém já assistiu eu adianto que não vai ter o mesmo final triste kkk.. Bom é isso, reviews são sempre bem vindas, se gostarem digam , se não gostarem, digam também kk Enfim, primeiro capitulo pequeno, so pra apresentações, nos outros vai melhorando, desde ja agradeço a quem leia! _

**Capítulo 1**

- Só estou dizendo que talvez tenhamos apressado muito esse casamento. – Jensen dizia enquanto andava pela sala.

- Mas amor, nós já havíamos conversado tanto sobre isso. – A ruiva se mantinha paciente, sabia que isso passaria logo, os dois se conheciam a pouco tempo e apesar de algumas brigas eles se amavam.

- Danneel, não que eu esteja em dúvida sobre o que sinto por você, mas casamento é algo realmente sério pra mim, eu preciso pensar um pouco. – Estava tenso, amava ela, mas daí se casar em tão pouco tempo parecia loucura.

- Tudo bem, esse mês vai ser corrido, você poderia pegar uma folga do trabalho e viajar por alguns dias. – Ela dizia enquanto fazia uma leve massagem em seus ombros. – Eu ficaria para arrumar todos os preparativos da cerimônia e da festa, e você teria seu tempo para pensar, o que acha?

- É... Talvez isso ajude. Bom, agora eu vou pro escritório, mais tarde conversamos sobre isso. – Beijou a noiva e saiu carregando sua pasta em direção a garagem, não podia negar que estava confuso a idéia de se casar com Danneel o assustava um pouco. Um advogado bem sucedido, vice-presidente em uma multinacional do pai, e esse era o primeiro relacionamento realmente sério do loiro. Morava sozinho no apartamento em Los Angeles, mas a ruiva quase sempre ficava lá.

No caminho ao escritório não parava de pensar, ''será que eu realmente a amo?''. O principal motivo de estar fazendo isso era a pressão que o pai impunha. Segundo ele já estava mais do que na hora do loiro começar uma família.

-Talvez uma viagem não seja má idéia. – disse enquanto estacionava o carro. A primeira coisa a fazer então, seria falar com seu pai. Após falar com a secretaria ele entrou no grande escritório do Senhor Ackles, era uma ampla sala, grandes janelas, cores escuras, nas paredes vários prêmios da empresa, tudo muito imponente, como seu pai.

- Bom dia pai, eu queria conversar com você.

- Bom dia filho, seja rápido, temos uma reunião em 15 minutos. – disse o homem sentado em uma grande poltrona com a mesma expressão no rosto de sempre.

- Eu sei que me caso em um mês, mas eu queria umas duas semanas de folga, só pra colocar a cabeça no lugar. – estava nervoso, seu pai sempre o deixa assim.

- Colocar a cabeça no lugar? O que foi agora Jensen? – sua voz soou forte, já demonstrando seu desagrado.

- Pai... Eu preciso pensar... Não sei se estou pronto pra me casar... – tentava se manter o mais calmo possível, mas sabia que confrontar seu pai era uma batalha perdida.

- Danneel é uma ótima mulher, é bonita, compreensiva, e claramente te ama, não entendo qual sua duvida. – claro que ele conhecia a mulher, ele praticamente a arranjou para o filho. -Mas se vai te deixar melhor, fique duas semanas de folga.

- Obrigado, pai. Eu vou pegar alguns relatórios na minha sala e já te encontro na sala de reuniões. – saiu da sala se sentindo melhor, estava mais leve, essa viagem parecia amenizar um pouco as coisas. Iria pedir a Alona, sua secretária, que comprasse a passagem e desmarcasse seus compromissos. Já sabia exatamente pra onde ir, Minnesota. Mas especificamente Minneapolis.

**J2**

Após o dia agitado no escritório, estava em sua mesa, repassando alguns documentos já que não apareceria por ali por pelo menos duas semanas. Estava cansado, cansado da rotina, do trabalho, das obrigações como vice-presidente, mas principalmente do controle do pai. Agora mais do que nunca parecia que a vida toda ele não havia feito escolhas próprias, seu pai escolheu a faculdade, o curso, sua vida sempre fora reflexo do pai, estava sufocado com tudo aquilo, nunca pode se expressar ou escolher o que queria pra si.

Jensen foi tirado dos pensamentos por batidas na porta, era Alona.

-Senhor Ackles, aqui está, sua passagem, seu vôo é amanha, às nove horas. – entregou o envelope ao loiro. - E seus compromissos já estão sendo remarcados.

- Obrigado Alona, sempre fico surpreso com essa sua eficiência. – Sorriu de lado e notou que a secretaria havia ficado vermelha com o elogio. Após terminar com os documentos, Jensen foi para seu apartamento, já eram dez horas e estava esgotado, torcia pra que Danneel não estivesse lá, queria ficar sozinho. Chegando em casa percebeu que a ruiva felizmente havia ido pra casa. Depois do banho ligaria pra ela e avisaria sobre a viagem, não via a hora de sair da correria de LA.

Após ligar pra noiva, explicar tudo, e afirmar que todos os dias iriam conversar pelo celular, ele garantiu que voltaria renovado, melhor. Já estava deitado em sua cama, olhando o teto, com as mãos atrás da cabeça ele esperava o sono vir, o loiro acreditava que voltaria da viagem diferente, renovado, só não sabia por que.

**Próximo capítulo:**

- Oi, eu sou Jared. – o alto moreno sorriu para o loiro estendendo a mão, e mostrando as covinhas mais encantadoras que o loiro já havia visto. Espera! Encantadoras? O loiro se amaldiçoou internamente por ter pensado isso.

- Prazer, meu nome é Jensen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Eram quase oito horas da manhã e ele estava arrumando suas coisas. Colocou todas as suas roupas de qualquer jeito na única mala que tinha, estava em Los Angeles a menos de duas semanas e já estava cansado do lugar. Nunca gostou de ficar muito tempo preso a uma cidade, desde sua adolescência se mudava constantemente, talvez para manter essa banca de aventureiro, ou talvez pelo medo de voltar pra casa depois de tanto tempo. O fato é que sempre que se mudava, esperava que algo ou alguém o motivasse a ficar. Não foi o que aconteceu em LA, os homens que conheceu apesar de bonitos, nunca despertaram algo a mais nele.

- É está decidido, hoje mesmo eu saio dessa cidade! – disse o moreno fechando a mala e sentando na cama.

Se mudar de novo não seria problema, sempre arranjava um emprego, desses qualquer onde só precisa de força física, seu tamanho ajudava bastante. Depois era só achar uma pensão ou alguma pousada.

O moreno então pega sua mala e sai do pequeno quarto, de uma pensão em um bairro pobre da cidade. Pensava em ir pra longe, então iria direto ao aeroporto. Suas duas semanas de trabalho lhe renderam um bom dinheiro, e o aluguel do quarto não era caro, daria para comprar uma passagem e ainda sobraria pra se virar por uns dias na nova cidade.

J2

Jensen já estava pronto, carregava sua mala até o táxi que havia chamado para levá-lo ao aeroporto. Pouco tempo antes havia conversado com Danneel e com seu pai, se despedindo dos dois. Estava uma manhã tranqüila o tempo estava fresco então ele podia vestir uma simples calça jeans com uma blusa branca.

Chegou bem na hora do seu vôo, e foi direto fazer o check-in e logo depois embarcou no avião. Estava tudo tranqüilo, iria de primeira classe e a viagem não demoraria mais que duas horas.

**J2**

O moreno chegou ao aeroporto um pouco apressado, sabia que muitos vôos saiam de manhã, queria embarcar agora mesmo. Foi até o balcão de passagens, que estava vazio, felizmente.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-lo? – disse a jovem atrás do balcão.

- Bom dia, eu quero uma passagem, pro próximo vôo, por favor. – Jared estava ansioso, não fazia questão de escolher, qualquer lugar ''novo'' estaria bom pra ele.

- Senhor, há um vôo embarcando agora para Minnesota, porém só a lugares na primeira classe, com esse valor. – ela virou o monitor para o moreno, apontando pro valor, alto, da passagem.

Jared sabia que poderia pagar, mas não sobraria dinheiro pra mais que dois dias, isso se ele achasse algum emprego, mas que se dane, nunca havia ido a Minnesota e se arriscar assim era sempre excitante.

- Eu vou querer uma então. – disse o moreno sorrindo para jovem.

**J2**

Jensen já estava acomodado em sua poltrona quando viu um moreno alto, entrando e sendo guiado por uma aeromoça. Sim, ele estava vindo em sua direção e o loiro não tirava os olhos dele. Com aquele tamanho todo o moreno teve certos problemas pra guardar a mala, estava bastante atrapalhado, decidiu que seria melhor ajudar.

- Deixa, eu ajudo com isso. – se levantou e guardou a mala para o moreno.

- Obrigado. – foi só o que Jared conseguiu dizer, tinha notado que o loiro não tirara os olhos dele enquanto se aproximava, e não podia negar que o loiro era extremamente bonito. Olhos verdes, um cabelo curto, uma barba por fazer e aquela boca. Uma boca que o moreno achou completamente sedutora. Bom já que estavam indo para o mesmo lugar não custava nada puxar conversa com o loiro.

- Oi, eu sou Jared. – o moreno sorriu para o loiro estendendo a mão, e mostrando as covinhas mais encantadoras que o loiro já havia visto. Espera! Encantadoras? O loiro se amaldiçoou internamente por ter pensado isso.

- Prazer, meu nome é Jensen. – estava sem graça, podia apostar que estava vermelho, como ele pudera pensar isso de um homem?

- Então, Jensen, você mora em Minnesota? – não conseguiu evitar, precisava conversar o loiro, o conhecer mais.

- Na verdade não, eu moro aqui, mas estou indo a passeio, e quanto a você? – Jensen ainda estava sem graça, não encarava o moreno, mas não estava incomodado com a conversar.

- É.. Eu vou a passeio também. – ele riu. Não pela coincidência, mas por notar que Jensen estava sem graça.

Quando Jensen observou Jared direito, pode notar que com certeza ele era mais novo, e apesar de ser forte e alto, tinha uma feição bastante doce. E como sorria sem parar pode ver o lindo sorriso do moreno e as covinhas que ele realmente adorou.

Depois da decolagem e de alguns minutos de vôo, o silencio entre os dois deixava o clima de certa forma estranho, apesar de não se conhecerem parecia necessário que estivessem conversando.

- Você é casado? – o moreno perguntou, havia visto a aliança, então era claro que o loiro estava em um compromisso.

- Noivo... Eu me caso em um mês... – disse sem muito humor, não era um fato que o alegrava.

- Você não parece muito empolgado. – o moreno riu, realmente ele não parecia feliz com a idéia.

- É que não tenho certeza se estou com a pessoa certa, entende? – já se abria com Jared como se fosse um de seus amigos, sem nem perceber.

- Se está confuso posso te adiantar que não é a pessoa certa pra você, caso contrário você não teria dúvidas. – foi sincero no seu pensamento. – Se não tem certeza por que vai se casar?

- Meu pai implica muito para que eu me case, segundo ele está mais que na hora de começar uma família. – o loiro riu, parecia completamente idiota esse pensamento.

- Talvez essa seja à hora, só falta você achar a pessoa certa. – o moreno lançou um olhar, como se tivesse um tremendo interesse nisso. Como havia chegado a esse ponto, com um cara que acabou de conhecer? Sabe aquela conexão que você tem com alguma pessoa assim no primeiro encontro?

- Talvez... – Jensen conhecia bastante cantadas, pra saber quando recebeu uma. Já havia recebido cantadas de outros homens, quando saia para alguma balada festa, mas sempre deixava claro, que não tinha interesse. O estranho foi ele não conseguir dizer isso a Jared, ele realmente tinha gostado dele? Não, como ele poderia se interessar por um homem?

O clima "tenso" logo passou, e no tempo restante de viagem conversaram mais, sobre eles, Jensen contou sobre seu trabalho, e Jared contou sobre algumas viagens. Jensen havia se animado com a conversa, melhorou bastante seu humor, até que chegaram a Minneapolis. Já estavam indo em direção da saída do aeroporto com suas malas, mas nenhum dos dois queria terminar isso assim.

- Então Jensen, a gente poderia sair algum dia, para um bar ou algo assim. – o moreno disse com aquele olhar piedade, justamente pro mais velho não negar.

- Eu gostei da idéia, aqui tem meu número você pode me ligar pra gente marcar isso. – o loiro entregou um cartão, com seu numero, enquanto chamava um taxi, ele realmente tinha gostado do moreno, apesar de ter pensado nesse encontro como um casual entre amigos. Não era o mesmo que pensava o Jared.

**Continua.. **

**PS: **_Peço desculpas se ficou confuso, ou se está difícil de entender, mas por favor, se tiver alguma dica pode falar ^^ e eu ainda estou me aperfeiçoando a isso.. Então, relevem kk _


	3. Chapter 3

_Certo pra mim esse ficou o melhor capítulo até então. espero que gostem. _

**Capítulo 3**

Jensen havia chegado ao M. Plaza Hotel*, conhecia o lugar, já se hospedou neste hotel dois anos atrás em uma conferência sobre parcerias entre grandes empresas. O quarto em que estava era uma espécie de kitnet , uma sala espaçosa, uma cozinha equipada, um quarto com uma grande cama de casal e suíte. Já estava guardando suas roupas, e não parava de pensar em Jared. Ele era diferente de seus amigos de Los Angeles, que sempre falavam sobre os mesmo assuntos fúteis da vida luxuosa que levavam. Jared era simples e parecia realmente interessado quando o loiro contava sobre seus gostos. Gostou do tempo que passou com o moreno naquele avião, não podia negar isso. De repente percebeu que seu celular estava tocando correu pra atender, talvez fosse Jared, querendo marcar algo, mas era Danneel, relutou, mas acabou atendendo.

- Oi Danneel. – ele foi seco.

- Oi amor, você ficou de me ligar assim que chegasse, mas não consegui evitar. Como foi de viagem?

-Foi tranquila. Eu já estou no hotel. – seu bom humor estava passando só de conversar com a ruiva.

- E já tem planos pra hoje amor? Eu estava pensando bem, e você sozinho não vai ter muitas coisas para fazer...

- Eu já tenho planos sim Danneel, eu acabei encontrando com um amigo aqui, então depois vamos sair.

- Um amigo? Quem?

- Bom você não o conhece, depois eu te apresento a ele. – mentiu. – E eu estou indo almoçar agora, mas tarde eu te ligo.

- Tudo bem amor. Então até mais, Eu te amo.

- Eu também. –e desligou. Ok, as coisas estavam diferentes agora só não sabia o porquê. Passou a mão pelo rosto e colocou o celular na mesinha de cabeceira. Iria tomar um banho e depois almoçaria no restaurante do hotel. Lembrou de Jared, e não havia pedido o número do moreno, nem sabia para qual hotel ele foi. Teria que esperar a ligação dele.

**J2**

Jared estava perdido, não sabia onde se hospedar e precisava de um lugar barato, afinal não tinha muito dinheiro agora. Pediu informação no aeroporto mesmo, e ouviu falar sobre uma pousada simples, pegou o endereço e decidiu ir de ônibus mesmo assim economizaria.

Depois de um bom tempo ele conseguiu encontrar o lugar. Na recepção estava uma senhora que sorria simpática assim que o moreno entrou.

- Boa tarde meu jovem, sou Mary, procura um quarto?

- Exatamente. – ele riu. - Isso é, se o preço compensar. – brincou.

- Claro que compensa. O meu preço vai ser o melhor que encontrará por essa região.

Depois de acertarem o preço e das devidas apresentações, constatou mentalmente que com seu dinheiro daria para ficar ali por três dias, tirando o almoço que era à parte, já que o café da manhã e o jantar eram fornecidos. O local era mesmo simples, quatro andares e não tinha elevador. Mas mesmo assim era bem melhor do que a pensão em que estava em Los Angeles. Acomodou-se no seu quarto, que era pequeno e tinha um banheiro simples. Pensava em procurar um emprego e perguntaria a Mary se sabia de algo, mas depois. Agora ele iria comer algo, estava morrendo de fome.

Enquanto saia para uma lanchonete o moreno se lembrou de Jensen. Ele não tinha celular, o que atrapalharia para entrar em contato com o loiro. Mas pensou em nessa noite mesmo saírem para algum bar ou algo do tipo.

Eram quatro da tarde quando Jared chegou em seu quarto, ele pegou o telefone e discou o número de Jensen. Torcia pra que o loiro atendesse, já estava ansioso para vê-lo de novo. Depois de dois toques ele ouviu a voz rouca do loiro.

-Alô?

- Oi Jensen, aqui é o Jared, pode falar agora?

- Claro Jared, esta me ligando do hotel? Esse número não é de celular...

- Sim, eu estou sem celular, pensei que poderíamos nos ver hoje a noite... – estava inseguro, não sabia se tinha ligado cedo demais.

- Eu adorei a idéia, podemos nos encontrar em um restaurante que eu conheço. Te passo o endereço e nos encontramos lá.

Depois de pegar o endereço e se despedirem, Jared começou a pensar em arranjar um emprego. Já que estava conhecendo Jensen talvez ficasse por certo tempo ali, precisaria desde já ter um emprego. Decidiu perguntar se Mary sabia de alguma coisa. Desceu ate a recepção e encontrou a mulher lendo uma revista.

- Boa tarde, a senhora poderia me dar uma informação?

- Claro querido, do que precisa?

- Eu estou procurando por um emprego, provisório e qualquer um serve.

- Hm... Eu preciso fazer certos concertos no prédio, como arrumar uns aquecedores e pias. Se souber fazer isso eu posso te pagar.

- Seria ótimo Mary, obrigado. – tinha experiência com esse tipo de coisa, já fez de tudo um pouco em sua vida e concertar pias, seria fácil. A senhora sorriu para Jared, e disse que ele poderia começar no dia seguinte, e o pagaria por dia. Jared subiu para seu quarto e estava animado, as coisas estavam em seus lugares e tudo andava bem para ele nessa viagem.

**J2**

Eles marcaram de se encontrar a sete no restaurante, era seis horas e Jensen estava se arrumando. Colocou uma calça social escura e uma blusa cinza de manga longa dobrada no anti braço. Estava impecável. Não sabia de onde vinha tanta ansiedade em encontrar com o moreno, na verdade aquela situação era bastante estranha. Iria sair para jantar com um cara que conheceu em um voo.

- É Jensen Ackles você está louco. – riu de si mesmo enquanto se ajeitava em frente ao espelho.

Decidiu que chegaria mais cedo, assim não correria o risco de não ter nenhuma mesa disponível. O loiro então pegou um táxi, e seis e meia estava no restaurante. Fez o pedido de uma mesa pra dois e pediu para que avisassem quando o seu ''acompanhante'' chegasse. O lugar era espaçoso, havia muitas mesas, e música ao vivo, tudo muito bem decorado. Sentou-se em uma mesa perto de uma das grandes janelas que davam para um jardim atrás do restaurante. Era estranho, quase se sentia em um jantar romântico. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar esse pensamento.

Estava tão perdido observando o cardápio que nem se deu conta da hora passar. Eram sete horas em ponto quando Jared chegou, pode ver enquanto ele se aproximava que vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa xadrez, estava simples, porém lindo. Espera, lindo? Droga. De novo estava pensando isso do moreno e nem viu que ele já estava em sua frente.

- Jensen eu não imaginava que o lugar seria tão chique assim. – abaixou um pouco e sussurrou, o moreno parecia um pouco sem graça com essa situação, então Jensen deu um jeito de amenizar.

- Você está bem assim Jared. – ele riu se levantando, para abraçar o moreno. Na verdade esse movimento foi impensado e pegou os dois de surpresa. '' Mas o que pensa que esta fazendo Jensen?'' Logo o soltou e sorriu meio sem jeito para o moreno que o olhava de uma forma quase íntima com um sorriso meio bobo. Os dois se sentaram.

- Já vão fazer o pedido senhores? – o garçom veio atendê-los. Jensen notou que o moreno estava um pouco perdido com o cardápio. Então ele sugeriu um _Carré de cordeiro grelhado acompanhado de risoni à parmigiana__e fez questão de já pedir o vinho também.__Eles conversaram enquanto esperavam e durante o jantar também. Foi tudo muito agradável, ele já sentia como se conhecesse o mais novo. Eram oito e meia quando decidiam que iriam embora. _

_- Pode deixar que eu pago. – o loiro disse quando viu Jared pegar a carteira._

_- Não Jensen, a gente divide... _

_- Jared eu escolhi o lugar, dessa vez fica por minha conta. – lançou um sorriso de lado para o moreno que sorriu. Estava cedo então eles estavam andando pela rua do restaurante quando encontraram um parque. _

_- Esse lugar é lindo. – Jared disse olhando para um pequeno lago que havia no centro do parque, que era cheio de árvores e arbustos. _

_- Verdade... Então gostou da noite? – disse se virando para o mais novo. _

- É... Foi ótima...

O silêncio agora imperava entre os dois enquanto se encaravam. Olhos nos olhos. Até que Jared avançou, e selou os lábios do loiro. E por incrível que pareça, Jensen não o afastou, apenas fechou os olhos, o que deu ainda mais forças ao moreno que segurou em seu rosto e aprofundou o beijo. Jensen que estava imóvel até então passou a mão pela cintura e nuca do mais novo, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre eles e colando seus corpos. Estavam ali, no meio do parque deserto em um beijo que os tirava o ar.

_*Esse hotel é fictício, kkk e o nome não faz sentido algum eu sei._

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Oi... – seu coração estava a mil. Não fazia idéia do que diria ao loiro.

- Eu queria conversar, sobre o que aconteceu ontem. – sua voz estava seria.

- Olha Jensen, não pense nisso ok? Eu beijei você. Foi um erro meu. Me desculpe. – Droga! Estragou tudo com esse beijo.

- O problema Jared, foi que eu gostei...


	4. Chapter 4

_Eu queria antes de tudo, agradecer a quem mandou review, muito obrigado :3. E também peço desculpas por qualquer erro aqui kk.. Okay, esse capítulo já tem lemon (ou seja tem sexo, entre os J) eu sou pessimo pra descrever isso, então espero que tenha ficado bom. Qualquer sujestão podem falar, eu estou sempre aberto, é isso, entao beijos galera._

**Capítulo 4**

Depois de algum tempo naquele beijo Jensen se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Estava beijando um homem. Um homem! Ele afastou Jared segurando-o pelos ombros, enquanto o moreno o encarava meio sem entender porque ele fazia isso.

- Isso... Não deveria ter acontecido... – Recuperava o fôlego e se afastava do moreno.

- Jensen espera, eu...

- Eu vou embora. – Foi a última coisa que disse enquanto saia andando para fora do parque, deixando lá o moreno confuso com toda aquela situação. Ele gostava de Jared, gostava de conversar com ele, mas beijá-lo, isso já era demais. Nunca havia beijado um homem antes, sempre se atraiu por mulheres isso não poderia estar acontecendo com ele.

O loiro andou rápido até a rua onde parou um táxi e pediu para que o levasse de volta ao hotel.

**J2**

Jared não estava entendendo, depois de tudo que o loiro falou, e da forma como o tratou naquela noite achou que ele quisesse aquele beijo. E quando ele sentiu que Jensen estava o envolvendo em seus braços podia jurar que o loiro estava gostando. Mas então por que ele saiu assim?

Estava andando pela rua indo para a pousada, sentia seu coração apertado, sabia que era cedo demais para ter qualquer esperança com o loiro, mas havia gostado dele desde a primeira vez que o viu. Sabia que tinha estragado as coisas entre eles. Como podia ter o beijado sabendo que ele estava noivo de uma mulher e mais, sem saber se o loiro se interessava também por homens. Algo dentro dele já o avisava que nunca mais Jensen o procuraria e isso o deixava triste. Porque mesmo se Jensen não quisesse nada a mais com ele, pelo menos gostaria de ter a amizade do loiro.

Chegou à pousada tarde, e se jogou na cama com a mão sobre o rosto.

- Idiota. - não conseguiu parar de pensar no beijo. Foi o melhor que já tivera, mas valeu à pena? Depois de mais alguns minutos o moreno acabou dormindo, sabia que no dia seguinte teria que trabalhar cedo.

**J2**

Estava suando frio, nervoso, como chegou a esse ponto? Mas o pior de tudo, é que ainda sentia o gosto do beijo do moreno. E não entendia, mas havia gostado daquilo. Ele não era gay. Quer dizer, ele nunca havia visto um homem da mesma forma como vê Jared, mas isso não o torna gay. Ou torna? Não. Ele está noivo de uma mulher. Ele a ama. Ou pelo menos achava isso. Não sabia mais o que pensar porque a única coisa que vinha a sua cabeça era o rosto de Jared e como ele acelerou seu coração com aquele beijo.

Desligou o celular, não queria conversar com ninguém agora. Foi ate a sala onde tinha um pequeno bar e tomou uma dose de uísque. Estava cansado e isso não o deixava pensar direito colocou mais uma dose no seu copo e deitou no sofá mesmo. Não demorou muito até que o loiro caísse no sono.

**J2**

Jared ouviu batidas na porta, estava com a mesma roupa que saiu, não teve disposição nem de se trocar para dormi. Marcava oito e quarenta no relógio, dormiu demais. Quando abriu a porta era Mary.

- Bom dia Jared. Eu queria dizer que você já pode começar com seus serviços, preciso que troque umas coisinhas no quarto que acaba de ser desocupado.

- Ah claro. A senhora me da só uns minutos que eu vou me trocar – tentou sorrir para a mulher, mas na verdade não tinha a mínima vontade de sair do quarto. – Ah antes que eu me esqueça, eu não tenho nenhuma ferramenta aqui...

- Tudo bem querido, eu já deixei uma caixa de ferramentas lá no quarto, se faltar algo me avise depois. Aqui estão às chaves, é no final do corredor. – ela entregou as chaves e foi em direção a escada. Fechou a porta e começou a tirar a blusa indo em direção ao banheiro, precisava lavar o rosto para se animar. Foi então que ouviu o telefone tocar, imaginou que seria Mary para lhe dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Alo?

- Jared? – sentiu um arrepio quando ouviu a voz rouca do loiro.

- Oi... – seu coração estava a mil. Não fazia idéia do que diria ao loiro.

- Eu queria conversar, sobre o que aconteceu ontem. – sua voz estava seria.

- Olha Jensen, não pense nisso ok? Eu beijei você. Foi um erro meu. Me desculpe. – Droga! Estragou tudo com esse beijo.

- O problema Jared, foi que eu gostei...

Não sabia o que dizer então o loiro havia gostado, mas por que fugiu? Após um breve silêncio o loiro continuou.

- Eu não te culpo e eu queria que esclarecêssemos isso. A gente pode se ver hoje?

- Sim... Pode ser à noite? – por mais que quisesse falar com o loiro agora, teria que trabalhar para que recebesse seu dinheiro.

- Eu queria que você viesse aqui, assim podemos conversar com calma...

- Tudo bem, só me passe o endereço e eu vou à noite.

Depois de anotar o endereço e uma despedida meio sem jeito, desligaram. Ficou por um tempo com a mão no telefone, encarando o endereço. Depois de deixá-lo sobre a cama o moreno colocou uma camisa e foi tomar café da manhã. Quando terminasse iria ao quarto que precisava de concertos.

Após a ligação Jensen estava ainda mais confuso, ouvir a voz do moreno mexeu com ele. Não conseguia explicar como sentia tantas coisas sendo que conheceu esse homem a um dia em um avião. Era tudo novo para ele, esse interesse por Jared, o beijo, sua vida acabara de se complicar mais ainda, porque mesmo que estivesse gostando do moreno, ainda estava de casamento marcado com Danneel.

Agora mais do que nunca estava sem saber, se casaria com Danneel mesmo estando tão confuso quanto aos seus sentimentos pela ruiva? Sempre achou que ela fosse a mulher certa para ele. Até o noivado ele se sentia muito bem com ela, não podia negar que ela era linda, e gostava do tempo que passavam juntos. E quando os dois se encontravam era sempre incrível, Danneel sempre o satisfez quando o assunto era sexo. Mas quando ficaram noivos, e ela começou a ficar mais tempo em sua casa o loiro se sentiu sufocado. Não estava satisfeito com a relação a um bom tempo.

Só não conseguia terminar com aquilo, além de não gostar de magoar as pessoas, ele não queria entrar em conflito com o pai. Esperava que o encontro com Jared o ajudasse a resolver essas indecisões, precisava ter certeza se desejava o moreno.

**J2**

Estava sentado no sofá tomando uma dose de uísque quando ouviu o telefone tocar, era da recepção avisando que Jared havia chegado. Ele permitiu que o deixassem subir e logo ouviu batidas na porta. Deixou o copo sobre o balcão e foi recebê-lo.

- Oi...

- Oi. – abriu passagem para o moreno. – entra.

- Jensen eu sinto muito mesmo, eu não queria ter feito aquilo...

- Não queria me beijar? – ele interrompeu.

- Sim, mas isso foi errado me desculpe.

- Não se desculpe tanto Jared. – disse enquanto ia até o bar pegar mais uísque. – Sente-se – o moreno se acomodou no sofá. – A culpa não foi toda sua eu também te beijei. E eu não me arrependo disso. – entregou um copo de uísque ao mais novo.

- Não se arrepende?

- Não. Por mais estranho que isso seja, eu gostei. – estava sentado de frente ao moreno. – Eu não sei explicar, mas tem algo em você Jared, algo que me atrai. – ele disse virando o rosto.

- Jensen...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Até que o moreno resolveu falar.

- Eu te achei bonito desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, não vou mentir, foi algo físico mas depois que conversamos, e depois do jantar... Eu senti algo a mais e precisava beijar você. – moreno encarava o copo que segurava. Então Jensen se levantou e foi até ele. Se sentou do seu lado e segurou o seu rosto virando para si.

- Jared, eu quero você. – Ele beijou o moreno. Um beijo que começou calmo, os dois queriam aproveitar aquele momento. Mas não demorou até Jensen o puxar e aprofundar mais o beijo. Estavam agora ansiosos. O loiro descobria a cada toque uma nova sensação. Pararam e se encaravam, Jensen se afastou e começou a tirar a camisa que o moreno usava, que na mesma hora levantou os braços, se abaixou beijando seu pescoço e dando leves mordidas enquanto o moreno gemia baixo.

- Jensen... – ele gemeu. Novamente o loiro se afastou agora para tirar sua camisa, e a jogou no chão. Encarava o moreno que estava deitado no sofá com uma respiração ofegante. Deitou em cima do moreno e estava praticamente devorando sua boca, Jared deslizava suas mãos pelas costas do loiro dando leves arranhões. Suas ereções roçavam uma na outra por dentro das calças. Jensen estava mais do que excitado, seu corpo estava fervendo.

Jared então o virou, abriu seu zíper e puxou sua calça e cueca. Segurava a ereção do loiro enquanto o encarava com os olhos repletos de luxuria. Começou masturbando o loiro que já fechara os olhos e mordia o lábio inferior, parou os movimentos e começou a chupá-lo. Jensen gemia e segurou os longos cabelos do moreno e guiava sua cabeça, a visão de Jared tão submisso o deixava ainda mais duro, gozaria ali mesmo mas não queria isso. Então levantou sua cabeça e o trouxe para mais um beijo. Tirou a calça do moreno e o colocou de costas no sofá, acariciava suas nádegas e sabia o que tinha que fazer, abaixou e começou a lamber a entrada do moreno.

- Jensen, por favor, eu quero você... Quero você dentro de mim. – começou com um dedo, para o moreno se acostumar, não queria machucá-lo. Quando notou que Jared fazia movimentos com o quadril sabia que estava pronto. Se posicionou entre as pernas do mais novo e começou a penetrá-lo. Devagar, indo aos poucos acelerando os movimentos. Os dois gemiam e Jensen sentia-se no paraíso.

Saiu de dentro dele e sentou-se no sofá puxando Jared para sentar em seu colo. Os dois voltaram a se beijar enquanto o moreno subia e descia sobre sua ereção. O loiro apertava as coxas fortes do mais novo e depois começou a masturbá-lo. Os dois estavam completamente entregues, não demorou ate Jared gozar sobre o peito de Jensen que logo após chegou ao orgasmo.

Os dois estavam exaustos, Jared saiu de cima do loiro e se sentou ao lado dele. Ambos com a respiração descompassada tentavam recuperar o fôlego. Jensen estava ciente de tudo que fez, ele queria aquilo tanto quanto Jared. E como havia gostado daquilo! Se virou para o moreno e o beijou novamente, dessa vez calmo.

- Vamos tomar banho? – Ele disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para Jared.

Depois de um banho demorado, muitos beijos e carícias. Os dois estavam deitados na cama, o loiro tinha as mãos na nuca e Jared o encarava.

- Foi bom pra você Jared? – perguntou meio sem graça, mas precisava saber.

- Ta brincando? Foi ótimo. – o loiro sorriu ao ouvir isso. – Foi como você esperava?

- Foi muito melhor do que eu esperava. Apesar de que isso vai complicar as coisas pro meu lado. – riu. Seu celular começou a tocar, era Danneel. ''Droga!''. Se sentia culpado agora, um cafajeste. Teria que atender se levantou e andou até a janela.

- Danneel?

Enquanto Jensen conversava com a noiva, Jared foi ate a sala, e vestia suas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo chão, quando terminou de se vestir o loiro estava vindo do quarto.

- Danneel... É a sua noiva?

- Sim. – respondeu vestindo a cueca.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir. - o moreno ia em direção a porta.

- Você não precisa, quer dizer, não precisa ir agora.

- Não, eu preciso sim. – ele riu sem vontade. – Tchau Jensen.

- Espera, eu posso te ligar amanhã? – ok, estava estragando as coisas com Jared mais uma vez. Não queria que eles terminassem mais uma noite assim.

- Pode sim. – o moreno saiu, o deixando ali parado. Não gostava desse olhar de Jared, sabia que ele estava triste. Mas o que ele podia fazer? De um jeito ou de outro magoaria alguém. Mas tentaria recompensar com o moreno no dia seguinte.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Jared não conseguia entender, desde o inicio ele sabia que Jensen já estava em um relacionamento, sabia que o loiro iria se casar. Por que então ele tinha ficado triste ao ouvir o loiro falando com a tal Danneel? Além do mais se sentia um idiota por estar realmente achando que os dois poderiam ter algo mais, era claro que Jensen só estava eufórico por experimentar uma coisa nova. O moreno estava deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto, o loiro era diferente de todos com quem ele já esteve. Não queria abrir mão dele. E naquele momento pensou que não se importaria e ter que ''dividi-lo'' com Danneel... Se Jensen o pedisse para ficar, ele ficaria.

Por mais que isso fosse errado, por mais que ele quisesse o Jensen só pra si, ele faria isso para não perdê-lo. O loiro já havia contado como seu pai sempre o pressionara para que se casasse. Não seria justo pedir para que o loiro adiasse o casamento, ou até mesmo o cancelasse por causa dele. Um cara que ele conheceu a pouco tempo em um avião. Ele não podia negar que estava gostando de Jensen, mas não sabia se era recíproco. Após ficar imaginando várias hipóteses o moreno caiu no sono.

**J2**

Jensen acordou de bom humor na quinta de manhã, talvez pela noite que teve com Jared. A noite foi incrível até a saída inesperada do moreno. Ele sabia que Jared havia ficado chateado, também ficaria se a pessoa com que acabara transar saísse para atender ao telefone, ainda mais se para falar com uma namorada ou noiva como em seu caso. Sabia que teria que se redimir, só não sabia exatamente como.

Ele riu ao pensar isso. Estava querendo se redimir com um cara que mal conhecia, sua vida estava mesmo problemática. Mas não conseguia pensar em Jared triste, o moreno tinha o olhar mais bonito que já viu. E o sorriso que tirava seu ar. E por mais que não quisesse o magoar, sabia que em pouco tempo iria voltar para Los Angeles, para se casar. Se sentia culpado, estava enganando Danneel e também estava se prendendo demais a Jared, mas o que podia fazer? Ele não conseguia evitar. Algo o fazia gostar cada vez mais do moreno.

Após tomar banho e se vestir, ele ligou para o moreno.

- Bom dia Jared, te acordei?

- Bom dia Jensen, na verdade sim...

- Me desculpe. – riu. - É que eu não podia esperar. Você gostaria de almoçar comigo?

- Eu não sei Jensen...

- Por favor, não vou aceitar um não. – Não parava de sorrir imaginando a cara de sono do moreno.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Aonde vamos?

- Podemos comer no restaurante do hotel... O que acha?

- Certo, então eu te encontro às 13 horas, pode ser?

- Perfeito. Então até mais tarde. – E desligou o celular. Eram 8 horas da manhã, daria tempo suficiente dele preparar o resto das surpresas para Jared.

**J2**

Havia ficado feliz com a ligação do loiro, apesar de tudo. Aproveitou que estava cedo para perguntar a Mary se havia mais alguma coisa que pudesse fazer. Assim resolveria de manhã e ficaria com a tarde livre. Após descer a recepção e conversar com a mulher, ele pegou as chaves do quarto que deveria fazer os concertos e começou na mesma hora. Sabia que terminaria a tempo se fizesse assim.

Enquanto trocava peças, ele não parava de pensar no que diria ao loiro, como explicaria por que saiu daquele jeito do hotel? Não poderia dizer que ficou com ciúmes. Não, isso com certeza iria assustar o loiro. Ele iria parecer um carente que se apegou ao primeiro homem que lhe deu atenção. Não queria que o loiro pensasse isso dele.

As horas passaram rápidas, talvez por estar ocupado. Quando terminou foi tomar um banho. Enquanto se ensaboava se lembrou da forma que o loiro o tocou na noite passada, ele seguia os mesmo lugares tentando sentir novamente aquela sensação que Jensen causava nele. Quando notou já estava se masturbando pensando no loiro. Quando terminou parecia que toda a adrenalina ia embora, e desanimava-se. Ele precisava de Jensen.

Estava indo ao hotel, por sorte não ficava tão longe. O hotel era no centro da cidade. Demorou pouco mais de meia hora para chegar, era uma hora da tarde, quando chegou ao hotel. Jensen o estava esperando, estava lindo, o loiro estava vestido de uma forma casual, uma bermuda bege com uma blusa preta. Isso o deixava um pouco mais confiante, não se sentiria deslocado.

- Oi Jensen. – ele deu um abraço no loiro.

- Oi Jay, você está bonito hoje... – o loiro o lançou um sorriso de lado.

- Obrigado. – Sorriu e poderia apostar que estava vermelho, o loiro havia o elogiado e chamado de Jay, poderia se acostumar com isso.

- Então vamos? - Jensen disse enquanto dava passagem para ele, seguiram até o restaurante e se sentaram em uma área coberta, porém ao ar livre. – está tudo bem?

- Está... Eu quero dizer... Me desculpe por ontem. Foi muito idiota da minha parte sair daquele jeito...

- Não se preocupe. Agora estamos quites. – o loiro brincou. Jensen parecia muito bem humorado. Os dois fizeram o pedido ao garçom, e enquanto esperavam continuaram a conversar.

- Jensen, eu quero explicar por que eu sai daquele jeito ontem...

- Jay eu imagino, você deve ter ficado incomodado pelo telefonema da Danneel, depois do que nos fizemos, eu também ficaria. – o loiro disse da forma mais compreensiva possível, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu não devia ter saído sem me despedir direito. Eu prometo que não vai se repetir, eu entendo a sua situação. – okay, agora era definitivo, não se importaria se Jensen se casasse ou não, ele queria ter o loiro, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Mesmo sendo um ''amante''.

- Não vamos pensar nisso. Hoje é um dia nosso. – os dois almoçaram com um clima descontraído, estavam se conhecendo cada vez mais. Quando terminaram Jensen logo se adiantou. – Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. Bom na verdade é mais um convite.

- Como assim? – estava sorrindo, o almoço já tinha sido incrível, iria ter mais?

- Eu quero te levar em um lugar...

- Agora?

- É eu aluguei um carro, e já esta tudo planejado, vamos?

- Claro! – Como diria não? Ele iria para qualquer lugar, se isso fosse o deixar perto do loiro. Eles andaram ate o estacionamento. Jensen havia alugado um porsche preto, a simplicidade do encontro com certeza havia acabado ali. – Aonde nos vamos?

- É uma surpresa Jay, vai ter que confiar em mim.

**J2**

Dirigiu até a saída da cidade, estava entrando em uma área com mais verde. Esta tudo indo de acordo com o plano, queria impressionar o moreno, mostrar que realmente gostava dele. Não demorou muito até chegar ao destino. Era um hotel fazenda. Tinha uma grande cede, porém a maior parte dos hóspedes ficavam em chalés, espalhados pela grande área do hotel.

- Então gostou?

- O lugar é lindo, mas eu não entendo o que viemos fazer aqui? – o moreno ainda sorria.

- Bom, como você fugiu de mim na noite passada, eu pensei que pudéssemos passar essa noite aqui.

- Isso é sério?

- Sim, aqui não vamos ser interrompidos, e você não vai ter pra onde correr. – riu.

- Mas eu não trouxe nenhuma roupa...

- Não se preocupe, nós voltamos amanhã de manhã. Tudo certo? Você espera aqui, eu já volto. – desceu do carro e correu até a recepção, já havia feito a reserva só precisava das chaves. Na volta abriu a porta para o moreno. – Então vamos? - Os dois andaram até um grande chalé, de dois andares cercado por árvores. O lugar era realmente lindo. O Chalé era bem espaçoso e ainda sim aconchegante. Tinha uma sala com lareira com uma cozinha compartilhada. Subindo as escadas estava o quarto de casal com uma suíte. Todo o chalé era bem iluminado por grandes janelas de vidro. Jared estava visivelmente impressionado com o lugar.

- Jensen esse lugar é incrível. – o loiro aproveitou a distração do moreno para abraçá-lo por trás e beijar sua nuca.

- Eu imaginei que gostaria. – o moreno desfez o abraço e se virou para Jensen o puxando para um beijo. As mãos de ambos percorriam todo o corpo, apesar de que Jensen queria ser mais calmo dessa vez, aproveitar o dia com o moreno. – Vem, quero te mostrar o quarto. – o puxou pela mão e subiram as escadas.

Mal chegaram ao quarto e já estavam se beijando novamente, Jensen prensara o moreno contra a parede, seus corpos colados podiam sentir os batimentos acelerados um do outro. Os dois estavam cada vez mais excitados. O moreno começou a tirar a roupa do loiro, tirou a blusa, e logo depois a calça. Empurrou Jensen na cama como se dissesse estar no controle. O loiro apenas aproveitava desse momento.

O moreno passava a mão por todo corpo de Jensen, sentia cada músculo do loiro, que gemia com os beijos e mordidas do mais novo. Ele parou se levantou e tipo sua roupa, logo deitou em cima do loiro para mais um beijo. Seus corpos roçavam e os dois estavam extremamente excitados naquele momento. Jensen se virou, ficando em cima de Jared, descia pelo seu pescoço dando leves mordidas, até chegar a seu peito, depois em sua ereção. Seria a primeira vez que o loiro faria oral em outro homem, mas estava pronto pra isso.

Jared gemia apertando o lençol enquanto Jensen o chupava. O loiro subia e descia por toda extensão do pênis sempre parando na glande e a lambendo de uma forma terrivelmente excitante. O moreno sabia que não agüentaria por muito tempo, então puxou o loiro para um beijo, e logo depois desceu pelo seu corpo repetindo os atos de Jensen.

Logo o moreno já estava de bruços na cama, Jensen lubrificava sua entrada e o penetrava com um dedo, para que ele se acostumasse. Não demorou muito para que o loiro se posicionasse e começasse a penetrá-lo com sua ereção. Os movimentos começaram devagar, Jensen entrava e saia devagar do moreno, ambos mordiam o lábio, era indiscutível que depois do incômodo vinha um prazer enorme. Assim os movimentos do loiro começaram a acelerar enquanto ele segurava na cintura de Jared, que gemia de olhos fechados o nome do mais velho.

Seus corpos estavam quentes, e logo o suor corria por suas costas. O loiro saiu de cima do moreno dando espaço para que ele se virasse. Agora ambos se encaravam, Jensen voltou a penetrar enquanto beijava o moreno que gemia entre o beijo. Jared entrelaçou suas pernas em torno da cintura do mais velho para diminuir ainda mais a distância entre os dois. Jensen aproveitou para masturbar o moreno enquanto o penetrava, sabia que assim logo ele gozaria. O que não demorou a acontecer, Jared começou a movimentar o quadril e logo jorrou o liquido sobre seu abdômen, o movimento fez Jensen chegar ao clímax segundos depois. O loiro então deitou do lado do moreno, ambos estavam exaustos. A respiração ofegante e o suor evidenciavam isso.

- Vamos tomar banho? – o loiro disse com o olhar mais sacana que tinha. Pegou a mão do moreno e o guiou até a banheira.

**J2**

Eram quatro da tarde quando os dois saíram do banho e vestiram suas roupas. Desceram e foram em direção a cozinha. A cozinha era toda equipada, e a geladeira estava completa. Iriam apenas fazer um lanche, então pegaram alguns ingredientes para sanduíche.

- Você me surpreende cada vez mais. – o moreno disse enquanto comia.

- O que quer dizer?

- Para alguém que nunca fez sexo com um homem, você sabe conduzir muito bem. – ele riu.

- O que eu posso dizer, é um dom natural. – brincou. – Mas eu tenho outros dotes também.

- Tipo...

- Tipo, modéstia parte eu sou muito bom com violão, e até arrisco a cantar. – riu de si mesmo.

- Isso eu preciso ver.

- Um outro dia. Já tenho uma desculpa para poder te ver outra vez.

- Você pode me ver quando quiser Jensen. – o moreno disse sério encarando o prato.

- Pode ter certeza que eu quero isso Jay. – ele pegou o rosto do moreno virando para si. – eu nunca passei um tempo assim com outra pessoa. Mas não vamos falar disso, não estamos nos despedindo. – preferiu mudar de assunto.

- Tudo bem. O que vamos fazer agora?

- Você gosta de cavalos?

- Na verdade eu nunca andei a cavalo. – o moreno riu.

- Então hoje vai ser sua primeira vez. – o loiro brincou. – Ainda dá tempo de ver o pôr-do-sol, aqui tem uma colina perfeita pra isso. E à cavalo é a melhor maneira de chegar lá. – Disse enquanto levantava estendendo a mão ao moreno. Já se tornou um hábito ele pegar a mão de Jared, fazia isso sem perceber. Nunca gostou de pessoas pegajosas demais, e veja só, agora ele era uma. Não era problema já que o mais novo nunca reclamava, na verdade até parecia gostar.

Levou o moreno ate o estábulo, os dois montaram e Jensen fez questão de ficar ao lado de Jared, para que ele não tivesse problemas. Os dois foram devagar, tinham tempo. Conversavam, riam, estava tudo ótimo os dois já estavam mais que entrosados.

- Já estamos chegando Jay.

- Até que não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensei. – brincou.

- Andar a cavalo não é complicado.

- Pelo visto você já tem muita prática.

- Eu sempre gostei de andar a cavalo, foi meu avô que me ensinou então eu peguei gosto. – lembrava com carinho do avô já falecido.

- Essa vista é linda Jensen. – eles haviam chegado até a colina, estava bem na hora do pôr-do-sol o céu tinha aquele tom alaranjado, e as nuvens destacavam fazendo um contraste. Dalí era possível ver várias outras colinas e montanhas até perder de vista. Tudo muito verde, com arbustos e árvores nas bases das colinas. Os dois desmontaram dos cavalos, e se sentaram na grama.

- Esse lugar é bem tranqüilo, quando vim aqui pela primeira vez, eu estava tremendamente cansado. Era uma viagem a negócios e eu dei uma fugida pra cá. – riu. Os dois estavam um do lado do outro e uma brisa leve passava entre eles. O cabelo de Jared estava um pouco sobre o rosto o que o deixava lindo aos olhos de Jensen. Ele não cansava de olhar o moreno.

- Por que ta me encarando tanto? – o moreno riu.

- Eu gosto de te olhar, essa luz te deixa ainda mais lindo. – ele se aproximou do moreno e o beijou. Caramba, estava sendo mais romântico do que sempre fora com qualquer um, até mesmo com Danneel.

- Você é sempre galanteador assim Jensen Ackles? – brincou.

- Na verdade é uma exceção pra você. – o loiro piscou. Os dois acabaram rindo daquilo. E logo voltaram a admirar o pôr-do-sol. Já estava escurecendo quando voltaram ao chalé, iriam jantar e dormir juntos pela primeira vez, só os dois, sem interrupções. Esse dia estava sendo exatamente como Jensen planejou. Esperava que o moreno estivesse tão satisfeito quanto ele. Queria compensar a noite anterior que não teve um final agradável.

Os dois dormiram cedo, estavam cansados, o dia havia sido agitado e no dia seguinte voltariam cedo para a cidade. Mas por hora estavam os dois juntos na cama, dormindo abraçados, a janela entreaberta deixava entrar a brisa noturna que esfriava um pouco os corpos quentes dos dois que dormiam apenas com o cobertor os cobrindo.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- O Jensen mudou bastante há algum tempo. E nessa viagem então, ele não conversa comigo direito e eu não faço idéia do que ele esta fazendo lá. – a ruiva estava um pouco aflita com a situação._

_- Talvez seja necessário que eu mande alguém até lá. Só pra conferir o que ele está fazendo. – o homem disse sério enquanto encarava Danneel._


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi gente, então a fic acaba em no máximo 4 capítulos, e se tiver alguma sugestão podem dizer kk brincadeira, mas assim agradeço a todos que estão lendo, fiquem a vontade pra dizer qualquer coisa, eu ja disse que essa é a primeira a ser postada então a pessoa ta bem noob kkkk enfim, espero que gostem. _

**Capítulo 6**

Estava no escritório dos Ackles, iria fazer uma semana desde que Jensen viajou e a situação entre eles estava um tanto diferente. O loiro já estava um pouco estranho antes da viagem, e agora ele mal ligava ou a informava sobre alguma coisa. Precisava tomar alguma atitude, não podia perder Jensen agora que estava tão próximo o casamento. Quem melhor que o pai dele para ajudá-la agora? Só precisava ser atendida, a secretária havia pedido que ela esperasse enquanto a anunciava. Logo a mulher voltou.

- Senhorita Harris, pode entrar o senhor Ackles vai recebê-la. - A ruiva entrou na sala, o homem estava sentado como sempre na sua poltrona com o mesmo olhar sério que sempre carregava.

- Em que posso ajudar Danneel?

- Senhor Ackles, eu sei que isso não é assunto para eu vir discutir aqui, mas... – a ruiva pensou um pouco antes de continuar. – O Jensen viajou a uma semana e desde então ele não tem me ligado muito...

- Ele foi para descansar Danneel, não deve ser nada demais. – o homem continuava sério, folheava alguns papéis em sua mesa.

- Eu só não estou muito certa de que ele queira se casar comigo...

- O que? Por que diz isso?

- O Jensen mudou bastante há algum tempo. E nessa viagem então, ele não conversa comigo direito e eu não faço idéia do que ele esta fazendo lá. – a ruiva estava um pouco aflita com a situação.

- Talvez seja necessário que eu mande alguém até lá. Só pra conferir o que ele está fazendo. – o homem disse sério enquanto encarava Danneel.

- Eu só digo isso porque, não quero perdê-lo logo agora, falta tão pouco pro casamento...

- Não se preocupe Danneel, eu conheço meu filho, ele não vai voltar atrás no pedido. E aposto que não deve estar fazendo nada demais em Minnesota, mas se te deixa mais calma, eu vou pedir para que algum detetive vá atrás dele só por garantia.

- Obrigada senhor Ackles. – disse enquanto ia até a porta. – Quando tiver informações, por favor, me avise. Até mais. – saiu do escritório do ''sogro'' um pouco mais calma. Ela conhecia o passado de Jensen, ele nunca havia tido um relacionamento tão longo quanto esse. E nunca havia levado nenhuma namorada para conhecer seu pai. Talvez o loiro houvesse se arrependido, e isso não poderia acontecer, ela não iria ficar sem ele.

**J2**

Jensen acordou e percebeu que Jared não estava na cama, com certeza ele não teria ido embora. Certo? Não estavam muito longe da cidade, mas não teria como o moreno ir sozinho. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, ele não estava lá. Ouviu um barulho vindo do andar de baixo, deveria ser Jared. O loiro então vestiu a cueca e desceu as escadas. Encontrou o moreno na cozinha estava preparando alguma coisa, o café da manhã talvez.

- Bom dia Jay, o que é isso? – riu apontando para todas as coisas na bancada.

- Bom dia, eu pensei que ficaria feliz se acordasse com um café na cama, mas você acordou cedo demais. – o moreno fez uma cara como se estivesse desapontado fazendo Jensen rir e logo depois puxá-lo para um beijo. – Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa também.

- Não precisava disso Jay, eu já estou feliz só pela nossa noite.

- Pelo menos metade do café está pronto, podemos comer. – ele disse indo pegar alguns talheres enquanto Jensen sentou na bancada o observando, ele também só estava de cueca, uma boxer preta que evidenciava seu corpo, seus músculos definidos e seu traseiro empinado.

- Por que está me olhando tanto? – perguntou um pouco sem graça.

- Eu só estou te admirando Jay, você é lindo.

- Assim eu vou ficar sem graça.

- Eu diria que depois de ontem não precisaria ficar mais com vergonha de mim. – os dois riram. Tomaram o café, e comeram torradas. Estavam prontos para ir embora mesmo que a vontade era de ficar ali por um bom tempo. Jensen tinha se esquecido da vida enquanto estava com o moreno, esqueceu do casamento, do pai, do trabalho. Jared o tranqüilizava, deixava tudo mais simples para ele. O mais novo não o cobrava nada, e sempre estava agradecendo pelo que o loiro fazia.

Jensen foi até recepção, pagou a estadia e os dois seguiram de volta a cidade. No caminho continuaram conversando e o loiro insistiu para levar Jared até a sua pousada. Não demoraram muito a chegar, já eram quase dez horas, quando o loiro parou o porsche em frente ao pequeno prédio.

- Então, você dorme e trabalha aqui?

- Sim...

- Parece um bom lugar... – o loiro mentiu. Não que o lugar fosse ruim, mas o prédio era pequeno e pelo menos aparentemente não era atrativo.

- Não se compara ao hotel em que está, mas eu me acostumei com lugares assim. – o moreno estava virado para ele, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você ainda não me falou o porquê de estar sempre viajando...

- Sim eu falei, eu gosto de conhecer novos lugares, aproveitar a vida.

- E sua família? Não se preocupam?

- Eu tenho que ir, preciso fazer arrumar algumas coisas, você sabe. Depois conversamos? – o moreno sorriu, mas óbvio que Jensen notou que ele estava mudando de assunto.

- Claro, depois podemos sair de novo, se quiser... – mandou um sorriso de lado.

- Vontade é o que não falta. – o moreno riu. – depois eu te ligo então.

Observou Jared indo até a pousada, e seguiu seu caminho de volta ao hotel. Sabia que o moreno havia largado tudo e feito do mundo sua casa. Ele chegava a uma cidade, arranjava um emprego e com o dinheiro ele vivia ali por algum tempo, até viajar novamente. Parecia tudo muito louco para o loiro, mas também era tentador. Jared era feliz de verdade, ele era livre pra fazer suas escolhas. Apesar de que vendo onde ele estava à única vontade de Jensen era dar tudo que o moreno precisasse.

Ele não sabia muito sobre o passado do moreno, não sabia sobre sua família, mas ele gostava era de Jared. E ele já sabia o suficiente para não se importar com mais nada. O moreno era gentil, sempre envolvente, tinham conversas cativantes do tipo que não acaba o assunto. Ele poderia ficar com Jared para sempre. Se pudesse. E de novo ele era jogado de volta a realidade. Não poderia ficar com Jared, iria voltar para casa em uma semana e iria se casar. Não haveria espaço para Jared.

Pensar em seu casamento o angustiava, ficaria sem o moreno, e estaria preso a Danneel. Afinal seu pai praticamente o obrigara a casar com ela, e o ''senhor Ackles'' jamais aceitaria que o filho ficasse com outro homem. Jensen não sabia o que fazer. Mas enquanto estivesse nessa viagem seria completamente de Jared.

O loiro estacionou o carro, e seguiu para seu quarto, precisava de um longo banho.

**J2**

Jared estava se apegando demais a Jensen, ele tinha noção disto. O loiro era encantador, o tratava como nenhum outro havia feito antes. Ele sabia que o que faziam era errado, havia uma mulher esperando por ele. Como Jared poderia gostar de Jensen sabendo que ele iria embora, iria voltar para sua vida e se casar.

Por mais que sua vontade era pedir a Jensen que largasse a esposa, ele não poderia fazer isso. Jensen jamais trocaria uma mulher, por ele, um cara que ele mal conhecia. Ele nem tinha o mesmo padrão de vida de Jensen. Estava envolvido demais, e só se conheciam a uma semana. O que ele faria agora?

- Ei Mary. – disse à mulher que limpava o balcão.

- Oi querido, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim, você precisa de mim agora?

- Na cozinha, um cano de uma das pias estourou você poderia trocá-lo pra mim agora? Sem pia, sem louça do café limpa. – a mulher riu.

- Certo Mary. – ele sorriu para a mulher. – Eu vou me trocar e já volto. Agora ele notava que o lugar precisava de muitos reparos, e se ela fosse mandar concertá-los por profissionais com certeza sairia no prejuízo. Não era nada muito difícil, então ficava feliz em ajudar a mulher. E claro com o que ela o pagava dava para ele juntar tranquilamente para sair dali quando fosse à hora.

Novamente o moreno pensava em se mudar. Mas daquela vez era diferente, ele na verdade não queria sair dali. Pelo menos não sem Jensen. Jared já deixou muita coisa para trás, família, casa, mas não conseguia se imaginar saindo daquela cidade e nunca mais vendo o loiro. Talvez fosse carência, e talvez fosse exagero de sua parte pensar isso, mas Jensen era especial para ele. De um jeito ou de outro seu ''caso'' tinha data de validade. Sendo assim iria aproveitar essa ultima semana com o loiro. E a noite o convidaria para ir de novo ao parque. Dessa vez as coisas seriam diferentes.

Depois que terminou seus serviços diários o moreno ligou, e convidou Jensen para sair, eles iriam comer e depois ir até o parque. Se vestiu da forma mais casual possível, dessa vez não iriam a nenhum restaurante caro, seria um encontro bem simples já que foi Jared que planejou. Era sete horas e o moreno já esperava em frente ao pequeno restaurante italiano. Não demorou mais que alguns minutos até que o loiro chegasse.

- Boa noite Jay, te fiz esperar muito?

- Não, eu cheguei há pouco tempo aqui. – ele olhou Jensen de cima a baixo, ele vestia uma calça jeans escura com uma camisa de linho vermelha. – Você está lindo hoje.

- Obrigado, você também está. – o loiro sorriu.

- Então vamos entrar?

O lugar era pequeno, porém muito bem cuidado. As mesas quadradas de madeiras, todas em um tom mogno escuro contrastavam com a cor clara da parede. O local não estava cheio esta noite. Os dois se sentaram de frente um pro outro em uma mesa ao fundo do restaurante onde podiam agira naturalmente sem se importar com os outros. Eles jantaram e a todo o momento suas mãos se esbarravam, ''por acaso''.

Como não poderia faltar, eles tomaram vinho para fechar o jantar. Mal viram a hora passar e logo já era nove da noite. Os dois decidiram ir a pé até o parque, já que não era muito longe dali. Seria melhor assim a noite duraria mais.

- Mas é por isso que eu saí da casa dos meus pais.

- Tecnicamente, eu já saí da casa do meu pai. – o loiro riu.

- E mesmo assim seu pai controla seus passos. – estava sério com este assunto.

- Não é assim também, eu exagerei um pouco. – ele parou por algum tempo. – É que eu sou tudo que resta de família pro meu pai, e acho que isso o faz se preocupar ainda mais.

- Mas mesmo assim ele deveria respeitar seu tempo e suas escolhas, e não te obrigar a casar...

- E qual sua justificativa Jared?

- Como assim? – não havia entendido o que o loiro queria dizer.

- O que te fez sair da casa de seus pais?

- Bom... Meus pais descobriram que eu era gay, eu disse em uma de nossas brigas. – estava triste ao se lembrar do passado.

- Vocês brigavam muito?

- Para ser sincero sim, eles me reprimiam muito e eu nunca gostei de ficar preso. – riu sem graça. – Enfim, meu pai acabou me tirando de casa, então eu vendi minhas coisas e parti.

- E sua mãe não fez nada? – o loiro parecia espantado.

- Minha mãe estava triste demais para tomar qualquer atitude, desde então eu nunca mais falei com eles.

- Eu sinto muito. – o loiro parou e colocou sua mão sobre o rosto do moreno. – Você não merecia isso.

- Não sinta, eu estou ótimo e a minha vida até agora foi boa. – eles haviam chegado ao parque, que normalmente estava vazio. Se sentaram em um dos bancos e Jensen passou o braço por seu ombro.

- Se eu pudesse, te ajudaria a continuar sempre ótimo... Você pensa em voltar para Los Angeles?

- Talvez se eu tivesse algum motivo para voltar... – o moreno se aproximou e deu um beijo em Jensen, sabia muito bem o que tinha dado a entender mas na verdade não estava satisfeito com o que disse.

- É tudo muito complicado. – o loiro parou. – Mas você poderia voltar.

- Não vamos falar disso hoje, viemos aqui pra aproveitar a noite não foi? – Ele voltou a beijar o loiro e reprimiu todas as suas vontades, não sabia como terminaria essa conversa mas não parecia que terminaria bem.

Os dois continuaram naquele beijo sem perceber que alguém de longe os observava. E mais os fotografava...

**J2**

Já era cerca de dez da noite quando os dois voltaram até o carro, Jensen deu uma carona ao moreno, que alegou que precisaria acordar cedo e por isso não poderia dormir no hotel com ele. A noite havia terminado bem, e com isso mais um dia de sua viagem estava acabando, em seis dias o loiro voltaria para Los Angeles, e logo depois se casaria.

Mesmo que sua vontade fosse cancelar, sabia que não poderia. Danneel não merecia isso, e seu pai não deixaria com que ele voltasse atrás, mas o que fazer? Por mais que tentasse não pensar nisso não havia como ignorar, era algo realmente sério. Não estava acreditando em si mesmo quando decidiu no dia seguinte fazer uma proposta ao moreno.

Foi dormir cedo, pensar demais sobre isso o causava enxaqueca.

**J2**

Estava em seu escritório de sua casa quando seu celular tocou. Reconheceu o número sendo do detetive particular que havia contratado.

- Sim Robert? – A voz do mais velho soou fria.

- Senhor Ackles, eu estou com informações que o senhor me pediu.

- E então? – disse esperando que o homem terminasse.

- Bom, eu fui até o hotel onde seu filho está hospedado. Hoje a noite ele saiu, se encontrou com um homem em um restaurante.

- E é isso? – Danneel havia se apavorado por nada, pensou.

- Eu prefiro que veja as fotos senhor.

- Certo Robert, me envie as fotos por email agora. – e desligou o celular. Pegou seu notebook e o ligou abrindo seu email. Não demorou muito até que o detetive enviasse as fotos. Quando ele abriu e viu as imagens, Jensen beijando um outro homem, não conseguia acreditar. Uma raiva sem tamanho cresceu e ele sabia que mandaria o filho voltar o mais rápido para resolver isto.

Torcia internamente para que isso fosse um mal entendido e que não estivesse confuso quanto ao casamento por gostar de homens. Não teria um filho gay. Não aturava esse ''tipo'' nem em sua empresa quanto mais em sua família. Não! Com certeza Jensen se casaria com Danneel e largaria de uma vez essa pouca vergonha.

Sua vontade era de ir até lá e trazer o loiro a força de volta pra casa, a fim dele aprender a honrar sua masculinidade. Mas não queria que isso viesse a tona, Danneel não poderia saber, então seria melhor ligar para Jensen de manhã, e avisar a ruiva que não havia com o que se preocupar.

**J2**

Acordou cedo, fez sua higiene matinal, e desceu para tomar seu café da manhã. Estava melhor esta manhã, quer dizer, apesar de toda a situação em que se encontrava, ainda havia a possibilidade de Jared voltar com ele para Los Angeles, e ele viver uma ''vida dupla''. Mesmo isso não o agradando, sabia que era uma falta de caráter enganar tanto Danneel quanto Jared, mas não poderia terminar com nenhum dos dois, cada um por seu motivo. Danneel por não querer a magoar, Jared porque realmente estava gostando do moreno, sentia algo realmente forte por ele.

Estava em seu quarto quando recebeu uma ligação do seu pai.

- Pai? Está precisando de alguma coisa? – seu pai ligaria por nada.

- Preciso que você volte agora Jensen. Temos muito que conversar. – a voz do mais velho parecia irritada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu só quero que volte ainda hoje entendeu? Não me faça ir até você Jensen.

- Por que está falando assim? – não fazia sentido algum tudo aquilo.

- Quando estiver aqui, nos conversaremos.

- Mas pai... – O mais velho desligou antes mesmo de ouvir sua frase. - Droga, o que eu vou fazer agora? - sentou na cama passando a mão pelo cabelo. Pegou seu celular e ligou para Jared.

- Alô? – ouviu a voz do mais novo.

- Jared precisamos conversar agora, eu vou até sua pousada, okay?

- Jensen? Ah tudo bem pode vir.

Agora teria que convencer o moreno a voltar com ele, não estava preparado para se despedir ainda.

_Continua..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

O loiro chegou rápido até a pequena pousada, encontrou Jared na recepção estava entregando alguma coisa, talvez chaves, a uma mulher.

- Oi Jay.

- Jensen. – recebeu um abraço do moreno. – O que aconteceu?

- Nós precisamos conversar... – estava sério. Não tinha certeza se o moreno voltaria para Los Angeles com ele.

- Vamos até meu quarto. – o moreno disse seguindo para as escadas. Após subirem alguns lances de escadas os dois estavam no quarto.

- Pequeno quarto pra alguém do seu tamanho. – tentou brincar.

- O que houve Jensen? Você parece nervoso.

- Meu pai me ligou mais cedo. – suspirou. – ele quer que eu volte hoje mesmo a LA.

- O que? Mas por quê? Você deveria estar de férias.

- Eu sei, e também não entendo o motivo disso, mas o que importa Jared... - parou por alguns segundos encarando o outro. – Eu preciso que você volte comigo.

- Jensen, sua família está te esperando, sua futura esposa também, não tem por que eu ir.

- Não fale assim Jay. – se aproximou do moreno, segurando seu rosto. – É com você que eu quero ficar, só não conseguiria fazer isso agora...

- Eu não quero ficar entre vocês.

- Por favor Jay. – estava implorando. Não conseguiria abandonar o moreno assim, de um dia para outro. – Eu sei que também não quer deixar de me ver, faça isso por mim.

- Jensen... – o moreno se aproximou e selou os lábios do loiro. – Tudo bem, eu vou com você.

- Ótimo, então arrume suas coisas, que daqui à uma hora eu volto e vamos pegar o avião. Não se preocupe com nada okay? – Beijou o moreno. – Eu gosto muito de você Jay...

E então ele saiu do quarto, deixou Jared um pouco confuso, mas precisava ser rápido. Iria arrumar suas coisas e logo voltaria para buscar o moreno. Não tinha idéia do que estaria o esperando, mas já estava melhor por saber que Jared estaria com ele. Mesmo assim, não sabia o que pensar a respeito do súbito pedido de seu pai para que voltasse uma semana antes do planejado. Não havia problema na empresa que seu pai não desse conta. Então o que seria?

**J2**

Jared estava mais do perdido agora, voltaria para Los Angeles com Jensen mesmo sabendo que o loiro logo se casaria. Seu coração apertava ao pensar que ele teria uma família com outra pessoa. Sendo assim Jensen não teria mais tempo para ele. Quase tinha certeza que o loiro iria o ''abandonar'', mas então por que não conseguia dizer não a Jensen? Por que deixar ele voltar sozinho parecia muito pior?

Por mais que fosse idiota admitir isso, ele estava apaixonado pelo loiro. Sim, em uma semana ele se apaixonou. Jensen era perfeito, fisicamente ele é lindo, seus olhos o sorriso, aquelas sardas, mas muito mais do que isso ele é gentil, atencioso e tratou o moreno de um jeito que nunca alguém havia feito antes. Ele deu valor a Jared mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha nada. Só por isso o moreno faria qualquer coisa por ele, mesmo que fosse se submeter a ser somente um amante.

Estava triste agora, suas coisas estavam arrumadas, e a idéia de voltar parecia cada vez mais errada. Se voltasse com Jensen, quanto mais tempo durasse isso, mas doloroso seria no final. Ele tinha total consciência disso, só que por mais que fosse sofrer vendo o loiro se casar com Danneel, ficar sem Jensen seria muito pior. E ele preferia ter pelo menos um pouco do loiro, do que nada. O que sentia por Jensen era único, nunca havia sentido antes.

Há muito tempo Jared procurava por um lar, e agora ele sabia que não seria completo sem o loiro. E mesmo que viver como um amante não fosse como ele imaginou um dia, era o melhor que ele poderia ter. Pegou suas coisas, e desceu até a recepção. Agradeceu a Mary por dar o trabalho a ele, e pagou o ultimo dia. Estava saindo quando viu um táxi parar em sua frente, Jensen saiu, colocou sua mala no porta-malas e os dois entraram.

- A primeira coisa que precisamos fazer, é comprar um celular para você. – o loiro riu.

- Jensen você tem certeza disso?

- Claro que tenho Jay, celular é importante para gente se encontrar.

- Eu digo em relação a eu voltar com você... – estava inseguro, não queria criar mais esperança para depois terminar sozinho de novo.

- Jay, eu vou tentar atrasar o casamento.

- Atrasar? – riu. – Jensen você não vai se voltar contra seu pai e a Danneel.

- Eu vou inventar alguma coisa Jay, não se preocupe.

- Por que você vai se casar? Porque seu pai quis assim. Jensen você não vai conseguir mudar isso. Não acha errado o que estamos fazendo?

- Está sugerindo o que? Que cada um siga seu caminho?

- Não precisaria ser assim Jensen. – se pudesse pedir para que Jensen fosse para longe com ele, faria. Mas Jensen não o amava, não aceitaria aquilo.

- Jay... Não vai voltar comigo?

- Eu vou, mas eu sei que vou me arrepender disso Jensen. – os dois ficaram em silêncio, durante o resto do trajeto até o aeroporto, havia milhares de coisas que ambos queriam dizer, mas nenhum dos dois tomou iniciativa disso. Não estavam seguros. Desceram do táxi, pegaram suas malas e foram em direção ao guichê. Jensen fez questão que viajassem na primeira classe e pagou para o moreno alegando que ele o convidara para voltar então era sua obrigação. Não demorou muito até o embarque.

- Quando chegarmos eu te levo até um bom hotel que eu conheço.

- Se for como o que você estava hospedado nem se dê ao trabalho, esqueceu que nem emprego eu tenho? Eu posso voltar para onde eu estava...

- Eu posso pagar por um tempo, e posso te ajudar a arranjar um emprego.

- Jensen eu não quero seu dinheiro você sabe disso certo? – não queria que o loiro pensasse que estava com ele, só pelo que ele podia lhe dar.

- Eu sei disso Jay, só não quero que tenha motivos pra ir embora. – o loiro pegou sua mão, mais uma vez o prendia com seus atos. Jared nunca iria embora se dependesse dele.

O vôo foi tranqüilo, apesar de toda a tensão que existia por trás da viagem de volta. Jared tentava aproveitar a cada minuto que tinha com o loiro, pois sabia que poderia ser o último. Não poderia competir com Danneel, porque o loiro a conhecia a mais tempo, sem contar que o pai de Jensen queria que ele se casasse com ela. Com certeza nunca aceitaria os dois. Só restava então que os dois fossem embora juntos, pra qualquer lugar, não importaria mais nada. Mas será que Jensen aceitaria isso? Ele iria largar sua vida pra seguir com Jared?

Depois de um tempo o avião pousou, haviam chegado. Pegaram suas malas e foram em direção aos táxis. Jensen disse o endereço do hotel para o taxista e logo estavam em frente ao grande hotel. Era um prédio com mais de quinze andares, com janelas espelhadas facilmente notadas de longe. OS dois entraram e Jensen fez o registro. Eles subiram até o quarto onde o moreno ficaria.

- É bom para você? – o loiro perguntou.

- Está ótimo Jensen. O que faremos agora?

- Bom, você pode ficar e descansar, eu vou ir pra casa deixar minha mala, e depois eu vou i falar com meu pai.

- E quanto a Danneel? – agora estavam na mesma cidade que a mulher, Jensen teria que dar mais atenção a ela.

- Ela vai acabar me encontrando, eu vou ligar pra ela dizer que voltei...

- Certo. – não queria parecer triste, mas sabia que seria questão de tempo até o loiro se afastar mais dele.

- Eu vou indo então, tchau Jay. – Se aproximou e beijou o moreno por algum tempo.

O moreno estava mais que envolvido com Jensen, ele estava realmente gostando do loiro, podia dizer que o amava, afinal voltou por causa dele. E estava disposto a ficar ali pelo tempo que o loiro quisesse. Se isso não fosse amor não saberia o que mais poderia ser. Jensen o conquistou com o seu jeito, seu sorriso, mas em compensação sabia que nunca fora algo sério para o loiro. Era só uma questão de diversão para ele. Coisa que acontece muito, o homem casado que acaba tendo um amante essa história já era clichê. Mas por algum motivo, mesmo tendo noção de tudo isso não conseguia deixar de pensar em Jensen, não conseguia abandoná-lo quando sua vontade era ficar com o loiro e dizer para ele tudo que sentia. Porém isso acabaria assustando o loiro.

E agora o que iria fazer? Ficaria ali esperando até o dia em que Jensen dissesse que os dois não poderiam ter mais nada? Nunca deveria ter voltado, talvez se os dois tivessem ficado mais tempo, e se o loiro o conhecesse mais, talvez assim eles poderiam ter algo mais sério.

**J2**

Jensen chegou em casa e Danneel não estava lá, apesar que vários pertences da ruiva estavam espalhados por seu apartamento. Parando para pensar, ele e Danneel tiveram um relacionamento muito rápido. Se conheceram em uma festa e logo os dois já estavam saindo, e não muito tempo depois já estavam namorando. O que eles tinham era algo bem superficial, nunca soube muito a respeito da ruiva e isso não parecia fazer diferença para ele. Mas agora ele conseguia ver que ela não era a pessoa certa para ele.

O loiro foi tomar uma ducha rápida, se fosse por ele, não se casaria pelo menos não com Danneel. Conhecia Jared a pouco mais de uma semana, e se sentia mais a vontade com ele do que com a ruiva. Não sabia se sentia algo a mais por Jared, talvez fosse um sentimento mais forte. Mas não estava muito seguro disso, afinal não sabia o que sentia ao certo, e nem sabia o que Jared sentia. Não poderia adiantar demais as coisas. Poderia não ter certeza do que faria agora mas não iria se casar e falaria isso para seu pai. Ele teria que entender.

Terminou de se enxugar, trocou de roupa e foi até a garagem onde seu carro estava. O trânsito estava calmo para um começo de tarde em uma quarta-feira. Iria falar com seu pai que não iria mais se casar, depois sim falaria com Danneel assim já diria a ela para cancelar tudo que havia preparado. Mesmo que isso fosse machucá-la agora, não poderia se prender a ela sem amá-la de verdade.

**J2**

O homem estava arrumando alguns documentos quando sua secretária o avisou que um homem chamado Robert queria falar com ele. Após permitir a entrada do detetive, ele se arrumou na poltrona esperando as possíveis novas noticias.

- Bom dia senhor Ackles.

- Bom dia Robert, sente-se. – apontou para a cadeira a frente de sua mesa. – o que tem para me dizer?

- Jensen voltou para Los Angeles. Mas ele não veio sozinho, voltou na companhia daquele homem.

- O que você descobriu a respeitos desse homem? – estava extremamente irritado, não podia acreditar que Jensen estava fazendo isso.

- Seu nome é Jared Padalecki, não consegui muita coisa, porque ele não tem uma casa fixa. Até onde sei viveu por muito tempo se mudando e o ultimo emprego que teve foi em um armazém aqui mesmo em LA.

- E onde ele está agora?

- Ele foi com Jensen até o_ Luxe City Center Hotel_. Ele ficou e Jensen voltou para seu apartamento.

- Obrigado Robert, aqui te, o suficiente por seu trabalho. – estendeu um pacote com o pagamento. – Eu vou resolver todo o resto.

Após agradecer o detetive pegou o pacote e se retirou da sala deixando um homem irado para trás. Ele poderia bater em Jensen agora se fosse o caso, mas sabia que isso não iria resolver muita coisa. Deveria acabar de uma vez por todas com toda essa palhaçada que o loiro estava se envolvendo. Não demorou muito até que seu filho chegou. Foi anunciado pela secretária e seu sangue ferveu quando o viu entrar em seu escritório.

- Boa tarde pai, nós precisamos conversar.

- Sim Jensen, precisamos. Como foi essa sua viagem? – foi sarcástico.

- Foi ótima pai, mas preciso falar com o senhor sobre o casamento...

- Certo continue. – queria ver o que Jensen estava planejando.

- Eu não tenho certeza se quero me casar, acho que foi tudo muito rápido, talvez seja melhor cancelar o casamento por hora. Sei que Danneel vai entender.

- Por que isso agora Jensen? Será que tem alguma coisa haver com isso? – jogou o envelope em cima da mesa enquanto encarava o filho com o maior desprezo que tinha.

- O que é isso?

- Me diga você o que é. – O loiro pegou e abriu o envelope, sua expressão de espanto foi óbvia, não esperava ser descoberto assim.

- Onde conseguiu isso?

- Pergunta errada Jensen, eu quero saber porque meu filho estava em um parque beijando outro homem? – sua voz soou firme. Estava pronto para acabar com tudo aquilo.

- Pai, pode parecer estranho mas...

- Estranho Jensen? Isso tudo está errado, eu não te criei para fazer essas palhaçadas! Você vai parar agora mesmo com essa... coisa. – o loiro não disse nada, apenas encarava as fotos. – Escuta só o que você vai fazer, vai levantar sair da minha sala e vai se encontrar com Danneel, vai adiantar os preparativos do seu casamento para que ele aconteça na sexta.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo, você não vai cancelar seu casamento por causa de uma dessas coisas. – apontou para a foto de Jared.

- Pai isso não é com você está pensando.

- Chega Jensen. Eu não quero mais te ouvir, vai agora Não sabe o quanto sua mãe estaria decepcionada agora. – o loiro permaneceu por um tempo calado, e logo depois se levantou e saiu.

**J2**

Jensen estava perdido, seu pai havia descoberto sobre Jared, e ainda sentia toda a raiva com que ele o encarava. Estava se sentindo muito mal, por tudo que seu pai disse. As palavras dele sempre o acertavam e dessa vez não foi diferente. E o que poderia fazer? Sua vontade era deixar tudo aquilo, toda aquela bagunça, e simplesmente sumir. Foi até a mesa da Alona sua secretária.

- Oi Alona.

- Boa tarde Jensen. – a mulher sorriu. – Você voltou mais cedo.

-É complicado, Alona preciso que compre um celular e entregue neste endereço. – pegou o bloco que havia na mesa e anotou o endereço do hotel e o quarto em que Jared estava. – É urgente se puder fazer agora. O homem que você vai encontrar lá se chama Jared.

- Claro que eu faço, não se preocupe.

- Obrigado, você aproveita e peça para que ele me ligue. – Menos um problema, agora encontraria com Danneel, tentaria convencer a ruiva de que talvez não fosse o melhor para eles se casarem. Se ela terminasse com ele, não seria problema. Ele então foi até a garagem pegou seu carro e foi até o apartamento de Danneel. Não demorou muito para chegar, ele tocou a campainha.

- Oi amor. – a ruiva pulou em seus braços, e logo depois o beijou. – Você resolveu me fazer uma surpresa?

- Na verdade Danneel precisamos conversar. – disse sério enquanto soltava a mulher.

- Entre e a gente conversa melhor. – ela deu espaço para que entrasse. – O que foi amor?

- Danneel você está satisfeita com nossa relação?

- Que pergunta é essa amor? É claro que eu estou você me faz muito feliz. – ela voltou a beijá-lo. – Mas por quê? Você não quer mais se casar comigo?

- Eu não sei se isso é o melhor para nós...

- Amor, eu conversei com seu pai, ele me disse que eu poderia adiantar todos os preparativos, e já está tudo feito. Podemos nos casar o quanto antes.

- Danneel você me ouviu? – disse andando pela sala.

- Você só está nervoso, isso é normal. Mas não se preocupe que tudo vai dar certo amor. Os convites já foram enviados, o dia será mesmo na sexta. – ela sorria, estava mesmo ansiosa, mas ele não queria aquilo.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir agora, você deve ter algo pra fazer... – só queria ir embora.

- Não amor, passe a noite aqui comigo. Venha eu te faço um drink.

- Não Danneel. Me desculpe, mas eu estou cansado da viagem, preciso dormir cedo, amanhã nós nos vemos.

- Okay amor, você que sabe. – Ela o segurou para um beijo que fora o mais longo da sua vida, e não no bom sentido. Depois de se despedir ele saiu rápido do apartamento da ruiva. Não sabia o que faria. Não cancelou o casamento, e Danneel com certeza não desistiria. Mas não conseguiria ficar com ela, estava enganando a todos, e não queria isso. Precisava tomar uma atitude.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Ouviu batidas na porta, não estava esperando ninguém e na verdade não podia imaginar quem seria. Ao abrir a porta se deparou com um homem mais velho vestido de uma forma bastante elegante._

_- Posso ajudar senhor? - o homem se adiantou e entrou no quarto._

_- Você vai sim me ajudar Jared, sumindo daqui._


	8. Chapter 8

_Depois de um breve hiatus estou de volta com o capítulo novo kkkk bom acho que esse capítulo ficou realmente bom, mas espero a opinião de vocês. Fiquem a vontade, obg a todos que estão lendo ^^/_

**Capítulo 8**

Jensen não podia ir até o moreno, não sabia o que dizer a ele. Além de se sentir um canalha pelo que estava fazendo, se sentia um covarde por não conseguir encarar a todos e fazer o que realmente queria. Por mais que pensasse assim ainda sabia que estava ligado a Danneel, afinal ele havia pedido ela em casamento e antes ela o fazia feliz. Os dois eram sim felizes juntos. O loiro se lembrava de todas as promessas que fizeram, de como ele estava entusiasmado com o relacionamento, já que fora o primeiro realmente sério que ele teve.

Não poderia apagar a história que tivera com Danneel e simplesmente terminar com ela e desfazer o noivado a poucos dias do casamento. Sabia o quanto era importante para ela, e sabia que os sentimentos dela eram realmente verdadeiros. Esperava que a ruiva estivesse insatisfeita com ele, que talvez ela quisesse um tempo ou até mesmo terminar tudo. Afinal ele não estava sendo nenhum príncipe nesses últimos dias.

Não conseguia se imaginar dizendo a ela que tudo estava acabado, que não sentia mais nada por ela além de um sentimento que era quase de amigos. Mas como falar isso sem magoá-la? Como esconder que a traiu? Como dizer que estava se apaixonando por outro homem? Não havia um jeito fácil de fazer isso. Seu pai não aceitaria. Danneel sairia machucada. Sua vida com certeza se transformaria, e talvez não fosse para melhor.

Jensen resolveu que iria para casa, precisava descansar e pensar no que faria de sua vida. Por mais que não quisesse dizer adeus à Jared, sabia que não poderia prendê-lo em um caso escondido de todos. Não era justo. Jared merecia muito mais do que Jensen supostamente poderia dar. De qualquer forma precisava pensar no que fazer. Qualquer que fosse sua decisão seria difícil.

**J2**

Jared estava deitado no sofá do quarto do hotel, mexia no celular que havia recebido mais cedo de uma mulher que dizia ser secretária de Jensen, seu nome era Alona. Estava feliz com o presente, não que ligasse para isso, mas sabia que significava algo mais sério para Jensen. E pra ser sincero ele estava mais feliz em poder falar de qualquer lugar com o loiro a qualquer momento.

Se pudesse ligaria agora, mas esperaria afinal Jensen só voltou porque seu pai pediu e com certeza havia trabalho no meio. Então deixaria que o loiro o procurasse primeiro. Além disso, deveria se acostumar com essa situação, havia voltado para Los Angeles, Jensen tinha a noiva e o pai. Não era como se fossem se encontrar a todo o momento. Provavelmente se encontrariam muito pouco, e sempre algo escondido.

Mas não se importaria em passar nada disso, era por Jensen. Se fosse para tê-lo ele faria qualquer coisa. Por mais que não houvessem conversado sobre seus sentimentos ainda, Jared não conseguiria se distanciar do loiro. Isso o machucaria muito. Passou a vida toda sozinho desde que fora expulso de casa quando seus pais descobriram que era gay. Tinha sido difícil enfrentar o mundo sozinho no começo.

Sair de casa novo, sem dinheiro, sem ninguém a quem recorrer não é fácil. E ele nunca havia tido apoio ou alguém com quem ficar. Sempre se mudava porque nunca havia achado um lugar para si. E quando conhecia algum cara do qual gostava não era recíproco. Sabia que era bonito, e seu corpo ajudava, mas todos o viam útil apenas para o sexo. Tudo se resumia a isso. Mas o que ele queria era que alguém para todos os dias. Alguém que o fizesse feliz que o fizesse esquecer-se de todas as coisas tristes que já havia vivido. E nunca ninguém tinha feito isso. Não como Jensen. Já havia sonhado com o dia em que encontraria um cara como ele, em que tudo aconteceria como nos filmes, iriam se encontrar e sentiriam como se conhecessem há anos.

Era exatamente o que estava acontecendo agora. Era como se os dois tivessem uma conexão ou algo assim. Não sabia explicar, mas sabia que era sério afinal ninguém faria isso por um desconhecido de um aeroporto qualquer. O que os dois tinham era algo verdadeiro. Mesmo que nunca tivessem dito isso um ao outro. Jared foi tirado de seus devaneios quando ouviu batidas na porta. Não estava esperando ninguém e na verdade não podia imaginar quem seria. Ao abrir a porta se deparou com um homem mais velho vestido de uma forma bastante elegante.

- Posso ajudar senhor? - o homem se adiantou e entrou no quarto.

- Você vai sim me ajudar Jared, sumindo daqui.

- O que? Como assim? Quem é você? – que tipo de pessoa entra em um quarto falando isso, como esse homem sabia seu nome?

- Vou ser mais claro. Quero que você suma de perto de meu filho.

- Seu filho? Você é o pai de Jensen? – agora sim estava tudo mais confuso ainda, porque o pai de Jensen estaria ali? Não fazia sentido.

- Garoto eu já sei o que vocês dois fizeram. Meu filho não é como você! Eu sei que está interessado apenas no dinheiro dele, mas não seja por isso, eu te pago e você nunca mais fala com Jensen. – o homem dizia sério.

- Eu não estou com Jensen pelo dinheiro que ele tem. – Fechou a porta e andou até o mais velho. – Eu não me importo com isso.

- Oh Claro que não. – o homem riu sarcástico. – tudo bem Jared, você não precisa decidir um valor, eu posso te dar uma bela ''mesada'' todo mês. Você só precisa ir embora.

- Fique com seu dinheiro sei que o senhor não vai entender, e na verdade nem me importo não se preocupe não vou pedir seu dinheiro ou o de Jensen.

- Não está entendendo garoto? – o homem se aproximou. – Eu não quero você perto do meu filho. Não o quero envolvido com pessoas como você... Meu filho é um homem de verdade!

- Não importa o quanto isso te desagrade, eu amo o Jensen e não vou sair de perto dele. – Pronto, ele disse. Não era mentira, mas nunca havia falado aquilo nem para Jensen, e dizer para o pai dele era bastante estranho. Porém aquele homem conseguiu mesmo irritá-lo.

- Me poupe do seu teatro Jared, meu filho não está aqui para se comover com seu ''showzinho''. Estou te dando à oportunidade de sair disso e ainda ganhar algo em troca. – a expressão do mais velho se fechou ainda mais. – Não vai querer que eu me vire contra você.

- Sua ameaça não me assusta senhor. Não tenho medo de pessoas como você. E por favor, pode se retirar? – disse andando até a porta.

- Deveria ter medo Jared. – parou em frente ao moreno. – Não vou deixar meu filho acabar com você.

E então o homem saiu, Jared fechou a porta e já estava chorando. Havia chegado a seu limite, como poderia competir com o pai de Jensen? Mas não iria voltar atrás. Conversaria com Jensen, precisava resolver toda aquela situação.

Mas e se Jensen também tivesse sido ameaçado pelo pai? E se ele cedesse? Não poderia ficar sozinho de novo, não agora que viveu momentos tão bons com o loiro. Algo dentro dele sabia que não encontraria aquilo em outra pessoa, não importaria o quanto mudasse, o quanto procurasse, não havia outro ''Jensen'' no mundo.

Só que para ele era muito fácil pensar assim, sabia disso. Não tinha nada, não iria abrir mão de nada para ficar com Jensen. Enquanto o loiro trocaria sua vida, tudo o que tinha por ele. Será que Jensen estaria disposto a isso? Ele não conhecia os sentimentos do loiro. Não sabia no que acreditar. Precisava ligar para o loiro, pegou o celular e ligou.

- Alô?

- Oi Jensen, está tudo bem? – disse um pouco baixo.

- Jared. Eu estou um pouco estressado. Mas como você está.

- Eu preciso muito falar com você... Você pode vir aqui?

- É precisamos conversar. Acho que posso ir mais tarde, tudo bem? Eu preciso de um banho antes, umas oito horas ok?

- Tudo bem então. – eram seis horas da tarde, não demoraria muito. - Até mais tarde.

Deitou no sofá, fechou os olhos e tentou tirar da cabeça toda aquela conversa com o pai de Jensen. Aquilo não iria ajudar em nada. Por mais que tentasse controlar a vontade sempre voltava a chorar com o pensamento de que talvez tivesse que se distanciar do loiro.

**J2**

Jensen recebeu a ligação de Jared quando estava deitado em sua cama. Tentando dormir. Sua cabeça estava a mil, e não havia feito nada após ir à casa de Danneel além de pensar no futuro. O dia do casamento tava próximo, e a partir do momento em que se casassem iriam ter que morar juntos. Assim seria bem difícil ver Jared. Afinal seu pai já sabia, então não daria para sair durante o trabalho.

Como as coisas haviam chegado a esse ponto? A única certeza que tinha, era que sentia algo por Jared. Algo além de um simples novo prazer. Se fosse só pelo sexo não seria tão difícil desapegar do moreno como estava sendo. Por mais que não quisesse admitir ainda, sabia que estava realmente se apaixonando pelo mais novo. Essa era a única explicação. Única que explicaria porque fez ele se desapegar tão fácil de Danneel.

Era a única coisa que fazia sentido em meio a toda aquela confusão. Jared o fez sentir coisas novas, coisas que ele nunca pensara sentir, nem por uma mulher muito menos por um homem. Comparando o sentimento que tinha por Danneel pelo que sentira agora por Jared via a diferença. O que sentiu por Danneel, na época parecia forte e sério, mas agora parecia apenas euforia do momento.

Seu pai nunca o apoiava totalmente, sempre o tratou como um discípulo. Como se o treinasse para que um dia assumisse a empresa. Não deixou que Jensen escolhesse nem a faculdade, pois faria na mesma em que o pai fez. Quando conheceu Danneel, a ruiva o tratava tão bem, e era sempre tão compreensiva que supriu muito a carência que ele tinha. Mas agora Jared o fazia realmente feliz.

O loiro se levantou e foi para o chuveiro. Deixava a água correr pelo seu corpo como se pudesse levar todo aquele peso que estava sentindo. Sua vontade de ficar ali e só sair quando tudo estivesse magicamente terminado era imensa. Não importa o que fizesse alguém sairia machucado. Ele sairia machucado também. Tentava pensar no que seria melhor pra ele. Seu pai nunca aceitaria então ficar com Jared seria dizer adeus a seu pai.

E apesar de realmente querer ficar com o moreno, não tinha certeza dos sentimentos dele. E se não desse certo? Iria terminar sozinho, sem família, sem ter pra onde ir. E isso o assustava. Não sabia se estava preparado para enfrentar tudo isso. Porque um relacionamento entre dois homens também não era algo aceitável pelas pessoas. Nunca havia sofrido nenhum tipo de preconceito, não sabia nem como iria reagir a isso. Ele não conseguia ver aquilo como algo errado como todos diziam, ele gostava de Jared de verdade.

Estava vestindo sua roupa, deixaria seu celular, Danneel estava avisada e provavelmente não ligaria. Não queria ser incomodado, já seria difícil demais discutir isso com Jared, não ajudaria nada ser interrompido. Estava pronto, só precisaria comer. Estava tão cansado que quando chegou foi direto para a cama e de lá não se levantou. Se não fosse por Jared talvez continuasse ali até dormir. Só faria um lanche, um sanduíche, beberia algo e iria até o hotel onde o moreno estava. Já passava das sete então chegaria na hora certa.

Era um pouco antes das oito quando chegou ao hotel, ficou por um tempo no carro pensando, até que resolveu subir. Bateu na porta e logo foi atendido.

- Você sempre chega na hora, não é? – o moreno disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sempre que eu quero impressionar. – brincou, foi até o moreno e o puxou para um beijo, calmo. Estava aproveitando cada segundo com Jared.

- Entra, você aceita beber algo?

- Eu aceito uísque, preciso relaxar. – se recostou no sofá que havia no quarto.

- O que aconteceu Jensen?

Pensou um pouco antes de responder, não sabia se era o momento para falar disso. – Bom... Eu conversei com Danneel hoje, e ela não está nem um pouco a fim de cancelar ou adiar o casamento.

- Isso quer dizer que você não conseguiu mudar nada?

- Não. – jogou a cabeça para trás recostando no sofá.

- E é isso?

- Eu não sei Jay. Eu quero muito ficar com você, mas... Eu não sei se consigo magoar a Danneel.

- Jensen eu gosto de você. Gosto de verdade. E eu vou aceitar aquilo que você decidir. – o moreno pegou os copos, entregando um para o loiro e sentando do lado dele. – Mas você precisa fazer aquilo que vai te fazer feliz.

- Mas eu tenho medo Jay. – tomou um gole do uísque. – Meu pai soube de nós dois. Ele tinha umas fotos, algum detetive foi atrás de mim e viu tudo...

- O que seu pai te disse?

- Que eu preciso parar de te ver, e me casar com Danneel o quanto antes. – encarou o moreno. – Que isso não é certo e que ele não me criou pra isso.

- Jensen, eu nunca te disse isso, mas eu sai de casa porque meus pais descobriram sobre mim. Minha mãe ficou muito triste e meu pai muito irritado. Nós brigamos feio e ele me expulsou de casa, disse que não era pra eu procurá-lo enquanto eu fizesse isso. Então eu te entendendo, sei como está se sentindo, mas você pode contar comigo. – puxou Jensen para que se aconchegasse em seus braços. – sempre.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Jensen estava abraçado forte a Jared, não queria que aquele momento passasse nunca, não queria perder o moreno. E saber pelo que Jared passou com seus pais, o fazia sentir como se não pudesse abandonar o mais novo. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho, já tinha sido difícil demais para ele. E a quem estava querendo enganar? Os dois já estava mais envolvidos do que nunca, podia sentir isso de Jared.

- E Jensen, eu já sabia que seu pai havia descoberto...

- Como? – se levantou para encarar o moreno.

- Seu pai veio aqui hoje.

- O que ele falou pra você?

- Bom, que eu estou te estragando e estou com você pelo dinheiro que você tem.

- Não acredito que ele teve a coragem de vir aqui te falar isso. – estava envergonhado.

- Ele até me ofereceu dinheiro para que eu sumisse da sua vida, que você não ficaria comigo, mas acontece Jensen que eu **amo** você. E isso é serio. Foi rápido, foi intenso, mas é real e eu sei que pode durar pra sempre porque eu não me imagino sem você. E não tem nada a ver com dinheiro ou com qualquer outra coisa... É você. Eu simplesmente gosto de tudo em você. – o moreno parou de falar e beijou Jensen, parecia que tinha medo que o loiro fugisse depois do que havia dito.

- Jay... Eu sei que não está comigo pelo dinheiro, você nunca me pediu nada. – segurou o rosto do mais novo. – Seu olhar sempre me pareceu sincero. Eu também **te amo** Jay.

Após dizer aquilo o loiro voltou a beijar o moreno. Seu medo de que talvez Jared o pudesse abandonar havia passado completamente, afinal nem seu pai conseguiu afastá-los. E naquele momento estava nas nuvens, havia se esquecido de tudo e só conseguia sentir uma enorme felicidade por ouvir Jared dizer que o ama. Aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, como se selasse aquelas palavras em um pacto entre os dois.

Beijou o pescoço de Jared enquanto sentia seu cheiro, seus corpos estavam bastante próximos e sua mão entrelaçada no cabelo do moreno. Decidiu se livrar da camisa que o mais novo vestia, tirou e por uns instantes observou o corpo de Jared. – Lindo! – Voltou a beijá-lo enquanto o deitava no sofá e se encaixava por cima do moreno. O beijo que começou calmo estava rápido, já consumia todo o ar dos dois. As mãos de Jared percorriam as costas do loiro ainda cobertas pela camisa que vestia.

O loiro se levantou tirando a camisa e puxando Jared, levando-o até a cama percorrendo todo o caminho sem se soltarem. Deitou Jared na cama, e beijava seu pescoço, logo foi descendo e beijando todo o tórax do moreno. Voltou ao mamilo do moreno que já estava com uma respiração pesada. Então o loiro voltou a se levantar, agora para tirar sua calças e as de Jared. Logo estavam completamente nus, ambos com suas ereções rígidas. Jensen voltou a deitar sobre o mais novo, agora alem de beijá-lo fazia movimento com seu quadril, roçando sua ereção a de Jared que já gemia de prazer entre o beijo.

Jensen queria fazer Jared sentir todo o amor que ele sentia. Voltou a descer pelo corpo do moreno dando beijos e leves mordidas, encarou um pouco a ereção do moreno e depois começou a chupá-lo, devagar, queria que Jared tivesse total prazer essa noite. Não demorou muito a aumentar a velocidade, enquanto ouvia Jared arfar e gemer seu nome, o que fazia o loiro se animar ainda mais com o que estava fazendo. O moreno estava com os olhos fechados e segurava com um mão os curtos cabelos do loiro, guiando-o em seus movimentos.

Depois de um tempo nisso Jared reverteu à situação, ficou por cima do loiro e massageava sua ereção enquanto o beijava. Desceu para o pescoço do loiro, seguindo para o peito depois o abdômen até chegar à ereção do mais velho. Não demorou muito ali até que se levantou e se posicionou em cima da ereção de Jensen, deixando que o penetrasse. Estavam em êxtase, corpos quentes, respiração ofegante, as mãos de Jensen apertavam as coxas de Jared que se movimentava devagar em cima do loiro e se masturbava.

Não demoraria muito até que chegassem ao clímax. Os movimentos de Jared iam aumentando de acordo que a dor que sentia era substituída pelo prazer. Encaravam-se, não havia nada a se dizer naquele momento, mas havia muito por trás daquilo. Os dois realmente se sentiam amor um pelo outro. Não demorou muito até que Jared atingiu o orgasmo em cima do loiro, que logo depois apertou a cintura do moreno jogando a cabeça para trás tendo um orgasmo dentro do mais novo. Jared então jogou seu corpo por cima de Jensen. Ambos recuperavam o fôlego antes de qualquer coisa, se abraçaram.

Não demorou até voltarem a se beijar. Dessa vez o beijo estava calmo novamente. Os dois estavam conectados agora. A respiração ainda estava se regulando quando Jensen disse:

- Você realmente _me ama_?

- Muito Jensen! – moreno o encarou. – você não precisa continuar aqui. Nós podemos ir embora juntos. Só eu e você. Em qualquer lugar, você escolhe. Podemos começar uma vida longe daqui _amor._

- O que eu mais quero é isso Jay. – passava a mão nos cabelos do moreno. – _Eu quero ficar com você_.

- Então vamos, nós podemos trabalhar. Ter uma vida simples, mas num lugar só nosso.

- Amanhã, nós decidimos isso. Agora vamos aproveitar Jay, vem vamos tomar banho. – o loiro disse se levantando, segurou a mão do mais novo guiando até o banheiro. Estava tudo perfeito.

**J2**

Eram onze horas quando Danneel chegou ao apartamento do noivo, como tinha uma cópia da chave iria fazer uma surpresa para ele. Entrou e tirou os sapatos na sala, deixou sua bolsa no sofá e subiu as escadas devagar em direção ao quarto do loiro. Abriu a porta lentamente para que não fizesse barulho para não acordar Jensen, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi uma cama completamente arrumada.

- O que? Onde o Jensen está? – voltou correndo para a sala, procurou em sua bolsa seu celular, ligou para o noivo e pode ouvir o celular tocando no segundo andar, voltou a subir enquanto chamava. Entrou no quarto e pode ver o celular de Jensen numa mesa de canto. – Droga! – Precisava saber onde o loiro estava, decidiu que ligaria para o ''sogro''.

- Danneel? O que aconteceu eu já estava indo dormir.

- Me desculpe, mas o Jensen está aí? Ele me disse que estava cansado e foi para casa ainda à tarde, mas estou aqui no apartamento dele e nem sinal dele, só seu celular.

O homem demorou a responder. - Não se preocupe Danneel, não deve ter acontecido nada demais. Ele me disse algo sobre uma despedida de solteiro ou algo assim.

- Ah... Eu não sabia. Desculpe-me por incomodá-lo tão tarde, mas eu estava preocupada. Ele não me avisou.

- Ele provavelmente não queria que sentisse ciúmes, creio que só saiu para beber com amigos.

- Tudo bem então. Eu vou dormir aqui, fazer uma surpresa pra ele quando voltar. Me desculpe de novo e boa noite.

A ruiva havia acreditado em tudo, afinal o próprio sogro assegurou que não precisava se preocupar, não havia motivo para desconfiar. Então ela se trocou, vestindo uma camisa de Jensen e deitou na cama para dormir, acreditava que o noivo ficaria feliz em vê-la ali quando voltasse.

**J2**

Após terminar a ligação com Danneel, o homem estava furioso. Não havia dúvidas de que o filho havia ido ver Jared de novo. Sua vontade era sumir com o moreno para que nunca mais atrapalhasse a vida do filho novamente. Mas isso não passaria em branco assim. No outro dia tomaria atitudes radicais se necessário.

**Continua...**


End file.
